<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gilded Heroine by BlueAthena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080882">Gilded Heroine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAthena/pseuds/BlueAthena'>BlueAthena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Fairy Dance Arc: Sugou Nobuyuki | Oberon Imprisons Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito Post-Aincrad, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Blackmail, Brother-Sister Relationships, Creepy Sugou Nobuyuki | Oberon, Dubious Consent, Ephebophilia, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Implied Underage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Powerlessness, Prince in distress, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Bonding, Strangulation, True Love, We all hate that bastard, cuz it's kirito and asuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAthena/pseuds/BlueAthena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of fighting in the VRMMORPG of death, Sword Art Online, Asuna has finally escaped and returned to reality.<br/>But Kirito has not.<br/>Neither has 299 more players.<br/>Lost and desperate, with only a mysterious screenshot as a clue to her lover’s whereabouts, Asuna must once again plunge into the realm of VRMMORPG, ALfheim Online.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa &amp; Yuuki Asuna | Asuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where Are You Now?; Asuna POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk how but I somehow found myself reading a few fics where Kirito and Asuna swap places in the Fairy Dance Arc. Ngl, I for one think having a strong heroine rescue the prince is a trope that's definitely more intriguing than the usual damsel in distress one. I mean, SAO fan or not, let’s admit that Asuna is a BAMF.<br/>Before I begin, I would like to make one thing clear.<br/>I DO NOT CONDONE the actions done by Sugou both in this fic and in canon. I’m not a hardcore SAO fan but even I hate that mf. He really got what he deserved in the end.<br/>Regardless of age, gender, ethnicity, culture, etc, NO ONE deserves to be treated like that, nor does anyone have the right to commit such acts as they are wrong, period.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where are you now<br/>Was it all in my fantasy?<br/>Where are you now<br/>Were you only imaginary<br/>Where are you now.....</p><p>-Faded by Alan Walker</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Sugou being a creep up ahead. Implied ephebophilia up ahead. DO NOT READ if it is potentially triggering. Read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fragrance of flowers in her hand did little to hide the smell of sterile antiseptic and lemon-tanged cleaner.</p><p>Their bright blooming petals did little to negate the whiteness of the walls, the harsh glow of fluorescent lights, the severe white of the hospital staff uniforms or the sickly faded white of hospital gowns.</p><p>Pausing outside his door, she took a deep breath and smiled. Even if he won’t see it, she had to do at least that much- she owed it to him to stay strong.</p><p>Taking out her designated card, she was glad that at the very least, her hands have stopped trembling at this point whenever she does this.</p><p>She placed it on the slot, also glad that her hazel eyes no longer blurred with tears whenever she saw his name over said slot.</p><p>The small light at the corner turned green, granting her entry.</p><p>Stepping inside, the door closed behind her, leaving her in a void that was suffocatingly small, at the same time, overwhelmingly endless.</p><p>“Hello, Kirito.” She said, voice shaky but sincere, grateful for simply being able to be there with him.</p><p>There was no response, save for the slow beep of his heart monitor as it continued to play its morose song.</p><p>She hated that piece of machinery, at the same time valued it.</p><p>She hated how that green line kept drawing on like a knife on her skin, slow yet steady with the occasional bump. Each second that ticked by was filled with agony, every ‘beep’ seeming to mock her, letting her know that her beloved was alive but unable to live life beside her.</p><p>But it also reminded her of the most important part of all, that Kirito was <em>alive</em>, he was <em>still there</em>.</p><p>There was still hope.</p><p>Hope for Kirito......hope for the other 299 players trapped in the same nightmare as him.</p><p>Asuna wanted to scream at whatever cruel higher being decided this was funny, like some sick twisted joke.</p><p>After everything, all the fighting and surviving; all the conflict and trust; all the losses and victories; friends old, new and <em>gone</em>-</p><p>Kirito did it, he ended that nightmare.</p><p>Only to be trapped in another.</p><p>Much to the public’s outrage, the conspiracy that Kayaba Akihiko- otherwise known as Heathcliff to her at some point- still hasn’t ended.</p><p>The SAO Incident hasn’t ended yet.</p><p>“I brought you tulips.” She said, setting them in a vase to keep them fresh.</p><p>She pulled up a chair beside him, sitting down. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand, his hand that felt oh so cold and frail in hers.</p><p>“You must be bored out of your mind, lying here all day without company.” She joked but the slight tremor in her voice contradicted the intended effect.</p><p>She stared at his face, noting how serene it looked as though he was simply in a deep slumber. The NerveGear was still on his head, his black hair framing his innocent face; his signature three parted forelocks stood out starkly against his pale complexion.</p><p>She stared, as though if she willed hard enough, she could make the closed curtain of his lashes open to show her his earnest black orbs. As though she could finally allow his dry, pale but soft lips call out her name.</p><p>No response.</p><p>She squeezed his palm, placing it against her forehead as her lip quivered.</p><p>God damn it, she was &lt;&lt;The Flash&gt;&gt;; Sub-leader of the Knights of Blood; she was stronger than this!</p><p>“Why won’t you wake up?” she asked no one in particular.</p><p>Like all the other times, no response acknowledged her.</p><p>Why did it have to be Kirito? Why did he have to be a part of the 300 stuck in this cruel predicament? Hasn’t he done enough already- hasn’t he sacrificed enough already?</p><p>“I’m here for you, Kirito. I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered, hoping somehow, some way, somewhere...he heard her.</p><p>The door slid open and she quickly composed herself, wiping her tears and sitting straight. Turning around, she made the right choice in shielding her vulnerability.</p><p>“Ah, Asuna! What a surprise!” a voice she was unfortunately familiar with chirped, coated with friendliness she knew was fake as it was dangerous.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed at the man before her. With his sharp immaculate suit, slicked back hair and neat glasses, Sugou Nobuyuki cut the perfect image of an honest businessman.</p><p>But Asuna knew better. She knew the true greedy, manipulative, cruel, megalomaniac persona underneath that façade.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” she asked curtly. Just seeing him stand in the same room as her alarmed the warning bells in her instincts.</p><p>“You act as though I’m a wild animal about to attack.” He noted, but she could see the glint in his eyes. He was enjoying this, lording over the despairing facts he knew she was powerless to change.</p><p>“You’re a disgusting poisonous snake, that’s exactly what you are.” She shot back coolly.</p><p>“You wound me, dear.” He said, clutching his chest in mock-hurt.</p><p>Then his eyes trailed towards Kirito’s comatose body. Apprehension coiled inside Asuna like a loaded spring as Sugou stood beside Kirito.</p><p>“Pity your poor hero has yet to awaken.” He mused. Taking his hand out of his pocket, he gently brushed away the bangs on Kirito’s head.</p><p>Indignation surged through her. Oh, how she wished she still had her rapier at hand.</p><p>Her fists clenched, digging into her palms as his hand moved towards Kirito’s face. His finger caressed his cheek, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.</p><p>“So soft.....” Sugou murmured, his finger trailing down Kirito’s jawline. “He would’ve been nice...”</p><p>It came to a head when she saw his disgusting finger touch Kirito’s lips, nudging the lower lip, gingerly tracing the dry but soft skin there.</p><p>Asuna saw a flash of red as her fury flared.</p><p>Her hand shot out like lightning. Even if her body’s strength was nowhere near what she had in SAO, her reflexes were just as sharp.</p><p>“Don’t touch him.” She hissed. Her clenched fists trembled as she fought to maintain her composure.</p><p>No, she can’t get riled up. She won’t give Sugou the satisfaction of seeing her react like that.</p><p>“Jealous?” Sugou smirked.</p><p>Asuna wanted to punch that smirk off his sleazy face.</p><p>“Leave.” She commanded in a stern tone that left no room for argument.</p><p>“And here I was, about to generously offer you and your hero a thread of hope.” He sighed.</p><p>Asuna paused. What was he.....did he mean it or was he trying to play another sick game with her?</p><p>Regardless, she released his arm, eyes steely and stance unwavering. Nonetheless, she made no move to ask him to get out, so he took that as her being interested to listen to his proposal.</p><p>“Do you know what happened to Argus, the developer of SAO, afterward?” he asked.</p><p>It was rhetorical. Both of them knew full well what happened.</p><p>On top of development costs, the company had to compensate the victims of the incident, causing it to be run to the ground with debt. The maintenance of the SAO servers was entrusted to another company.</p><p>Her father’s company; RECT Inc.</p><p>“As you know, I am the director of RECT’s Full-Dive research department.” His tone was smug, knowing he had the ace in palm of his hand. “In other words.....”</p><p>She tensed but didn’t even flinch as he advanced forward, his hand settling itself on Kirito’s heart monitor.</p><p>“The life of dear Kirito here is being sustained by me, as are his medical bills. What?” he asked smugness growing when he saw the look of surprise on Asuna’s face. “Did you really think a boy of his status could afford all this for 2 years, maybe longer?”</p><p>He leaned forward, his hot breath brushing her ear.</p><p>“Considering that, don’t you think I deserve a little compensation?” he breathed. A shudder silently ran down her spine as he sniffed her hair.</p><p>“One week, Asuna. One week from now could either go down as the day you lose your dear hero or the day you made the best decision of your life by accepting my hand in marriage, <em>as you should</em>.” He whispered.</p><p>“You’ll have to live with nothing but my disdain and loathing.” She said, her words as sharp as her rapier, underlined with cold fury.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be sure to extend an invitation to Kirito-kun personally. It is a day of sharing fortune after all-”</p><p>There was a blur and a flick, his glasses flying off his nose and through the air.</p><p>With a quiet clatter, it fell to the floor.</p><p>Asuna stood there, wielding an umbrella. The harmless object was as deadly as a blade in her rage-fueled grasp, her eyes cold and merciless gazing at him with barely repressed fury.</p><p><em>“Get out.”</em> She hissed.</p><p>He quickly got over his shock, swiftly regaining his composure. Picking up his glasses, he dusted his suit and licked his tongue.</p><p>“You look so cute when you’re stern.” He cooed, getting in the last word before he turned heel and left.</p><p>“Tick tock my fiancé~”</p><p>Asuna stood there, taking deep breaths as she tried to allow the tensions to flow away. The interior rib and stretcher of the umbrella threatened to snap in her white-knuckled grip, as sweat dripped down her face. Blood roared in her ears like magma, her rage rumbling under her skin like thunder.</p><p>Her hatred for that ma- no, he’s not humane enough to be labelled as human- that disgusting revoting <em>being</em> soared to heights she never thought were possible.</p><p>Placing the umbrella back, she returned to her chair.</p><p>Kirito lied there, blissfully unaware of the tension that ricocheted around him seconds prior.</p><p>“You’ll show him.” She whispered, interlacing their fingers. “You’ll prove him wrong. You’ll wake up because you’re strong like that, right Kirito?”</p><p>Leaning forward, she tenderly kissed his forehead as a tear slid down her cheek, dripping onto his.</p><p>She gently wiped it away before pressing her forehead against his.</p><p>“Where are you?” she asked.</p><p>Once again, she received no answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Asuna is a BAMF. Her using the umbrella as a warning attack was something I saw her do in a fan comic strip and took inspo from that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Where Are You Now?; Kirito POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>See I gave you faith<br/>Turned your doubt into hoping, can't deny it<br/>Now I'm all alone and my joys turned to moping<br/>Tell me, where are you now that I need you?</p><p>-Where Are Ü Now by Justin Bieber</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Non-consensual touching, molesting, sexual harassment and dubious consent up ahead. DO NOT READ if it is potentially triggering. Read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful world.</p><p>The sky was blue but the soft clouds made sure the radiant wasn’t dull; the nature was lush and vast; the sunlight provided a peaceful amiable atmosphere without being glaring; the flowers were beautiful and blooming with life; birds chirped and wings fluttered.</p><p>He hated it.</p><p>He hated the beauty of it all, it seemed artificial and fake.</p><p>He hated the serenity of the atmosphere and his peaceful surroundings. It seemed to mock him.</p><p>Had circumstances been different.... he admits that perhaps he would’ve enjoyed it.</p><p>He hated the shining gold bars of his cage. Gold and lustrous yet hard and unyielding, barring him from freedom.</p><p>He hated the lavish furniture around him. He hated the elegance and how annoyingly perfect the luxurious items were because they only solidified the fact that he was in a dollhouse, a pretty prison.</p><p>He sat there on the ornate chair, gazing at the two small sparrows chirping atop the marble surface of the table. So small, yet, they were free to come and go as they pleased.</p><p>He couldn’t help but envy them.</p><p>He slowly reached out. Maybe....maybe if he did it slowly enough......</p><p>With an alarmed chirp, there was a flap of wings as they flew off, leaving him alone in his prison once more.</p><p>He sighed, sadly glancing down. He scowled at his blurred reflection on the table top.</p><p>He hated this body too.</p><p>His face was exactly the same as it was in real life- eerily a perfect copy. From his skin tone and delicate face shape to his round black eyes. The only notable difference were his tapered ears and the black opaque dragonfly-shaped wings on his back.</p><p>Like his prison, the latter was another pretty decoration.</p><p>His hair was the same shade of black but he knew it was longer. His ‘highness’ had simply oh so generously styled the longer locks into a crown braid at the back of his head, fastened in place with a piece of lace cloth. From a front view, it gave him the illusion that his hair was as short as it was before at least.</p><p>He shifted, still a bit unnerved of the.... revealing outfit he was forced to wear.</p><p>The halter wrap top was made of black sheer fabric lined with white ribbon, leaving his stomach bare. His slitted harem pants were made of similar material with a white ribbon belt and underneath it he wore tight shorts that weren’t even mid-thigh. At least the latter was made of proper sturdier material, thank god for small graces.</p><p>Unfortunately, the waistband of both garments started dangerously low, barely covering his manhood, much to his eternal embarrassment.</p><p>Plain black bands adorned his biceps and similar bands wrapped around his ankles, his feet bare. A lace ribbon choker wrapped around his neck like some sick collar.</p><p>His nails were long enough to bury into his palms but not long enough to scratch someone. The muscle on him was lithe but again, it was superficial. The shackles on his wrist felt cold despite his constant wear of them yet they never dug into his skin. The marble floor of his cage was smooth under his soles but never cold.</p><p>He hugged himself, expression miserable.</p><p>Was this what he’s been reduced to? Him, the Black Swordsman, front liner, &lt;&lt;Beater&gt;&gt;, now just a pretty songbird trapped in a cage for some sick delusional man’s amusement?</p><p>“That expression looks rather delectable on your face, Puck.”</p><p>He stiffened, expression hardening, features schooling into cold stoicism as that irritating voice made itself known. He sat up straight, head held high as he came into view.</p><p>“It’s okay, big boys can cry too.” The ‘Fairy King’ Oberon mocked as he stood outside his cage.</p><p>Kirito’s fists clenched, his black eyes silently glaring at him venomously.</p><p>Like his prison, he was flawless to the point it was unnatural. From the smooth lustrous blonde hair, his elegant robe and cloak adorned with shiny emerald jewels, the ostentatious crown to signify his ‘royal’ status to his unblemished fair skin and conniving green eyes. Unlike Kirito’s wings, his were green and butterfly-shaped.</p><p>Kirito clicked his tongue. “Says the man-child.” He replied coolly. “And my name is Kirito, or is that crown of yours too tight?”</p><p>A section of the bars slid upwards, allowing Oberon to enter. Kirito didn’t glance at him, opting to stare neutrally to the tabletop.</p><p>“Can’t you pretend to be glad to see me at least?” Oberon asked, leaning against the table.</p><p>“You can fu$k off for all I care.” Kirito huffed.</p><p>A jolt travelled through his shackles, sending a flare of pain. He gritted his teeth and winced but the pain passed as quickly as it came.</p><p>“Language.” Oberon tutted as though scolding a naughty child.</p><p>Kirito glared at him but said nothing else. Torrent upon torrent of choice words were kept within clenched fists, as always.</p><p>“Cold as ever. But it suits you.” Oberon reached out, stroking his hair.</p><p>Kirito steeled himself, forcing himself not to shudder as Oberon....doted on him like some doll. He just sat there, his expression blank.</p><p>No way in hell will he react and give Oberon the satisfaction.</p><p>“I saw you in the real world today. You looked so cute.” The ‘king’ cooed, pinching his cheek to further mock him.</p><p>He pulled his face away and Oberon smirked. Kirito really wanted to punch that damn smirk off his face.</p><p>Arms draped over his bare shoulders and a face hovered too close to his. A small shiver went down his spine as goosebumps spread on his exposed skin. Damn these realistic effects.</p><p>“You had a visitor. From what I’ve heard, she’s been visiting every day. It was so romantic, so loving, so much faith and devotion.” He said. “Then again, I’d expect nothing less from my dear Asuna.”</p><p>Kirito stiffened, his heart fluttering at the mention of his lover. His eyes widened ever so slightly and Oberon’s smirk grew knowing he got a reaction.</p><p>“It must have been fate for her to be in that room with me, alongside you no less.” He went on, his finger trailing Kirito’s collarbone.</p><p>“I don’t believe in fate.” Kirito replied, shrugging him off before the finger could reach his naval.</p><p>“Pity such a beauty’s face was marred with despair.” Oberon sighed, fake pity coating his voice. “I should have taken a picture for memory.” He added, dropping the façade.</p><p>“She’s too good for you, don’t bother.” Kirito sniffed, turning away.</p><p>A hand grabbed his face, forcing him to turn around and face Oberon.</p><p>“On the contrary, as her fiancé, she is rightfully mine. Her family approved of our arranged marriage and her parents accepted me long before <em>you</em> came into the picture.” Oberon spat, his fingernails digging into his face.</p><p>Kirito glared back, eyes defiant.</p><p>“If a fancy ceremony makes you happy then fine. You’ll never have her love. You’re just a deluded man-child living a fantasy.” He shot back.</p><p>Something shifted in Oberon’s eyes. Instinctive alarms in Kirito’s mind screamed ‘DANGER’-</p><p>Pain flared on his cheek as his head snapped to the side from being backhanded. His body hit the marble floor and he gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain that felt so <em>real</em> and so there and so <em>so</em> <em>agonizing-</em></p><p>Roughly grabbing his black locks, Oberon effortlessly hauled him up, his toes barely grazing the floor. He grunted, hands clawing at Oberon’s but it was useless, once again cruelly reminding him of how powerless he was against him.</p><p>“Watch your tongue, Puck.” Oberon growled. “Remember your place, you impudent brat. You’re alive only because I allow it, period. Is that clear?”</p><p>Kirito said nothing, his black eyes burning with defiance as he firmly glared back, lips pressed into a thin line. As if he’ll stoop low enough to grovel at his feet when he’s faced worse pains.</p><p>Oberon tched, tossing him back onto the chair. Kirito gripped the edge of the table, eyes ablaze as he hatefully glared at his captor.</p><p>Oberon rolled his eyes. “You’re such a bore.”</p><p>“.......why me? You have 299 players, what makes me so special?” Kirito asked, unable to hold the question back any longer.</p><p>“Well....” he drawled, lazily sitting on top of the table. “Originally, Asuna was my target. It would’ve been convenient. I’d have her here in my perfect world as a constant companion while I could marry her compliant body in the real world.”</p><p>Kirito’s fists clenched in his lap. Pure undiluted rage surged through him when he realized that Asuna- god, <em>Asuna</em>- could’ve been the one in his place instead.</p><p>A small part of him couldn’t help but feel proud and maybe even grateful that he took her place.</p><p>“But instead, I got you. I was, admittedly disappointed at first, but then...........”</p><p>His sickening green eyes shamelessly roved over Kirito’s body, absorbing his perfect healthy lithe body, scantily covered; the slender legs under the slits of his harem pants; his fierce but innocent effeminate features.</p><p>“I realized you were a diamond amongst quartz. You should be flattered that I saw you in such a light compared to the other pheasants.” He said, grabbing a lock of Kirito’s hair and twirling it between his fingers.</p><p>Kirito swallowed the lump in his throat as Oberon sniffed his hair, humming in satisfaction.</p><p>“You smell just like her.” He murmured before tenderly tucking it behind his ear and continuing his villainous monologue.</p><p>“The fact that you were my fiancé’s.....in-game-husband.” He added disdainfully. “Was an ace I could work with.”</p><p>“So, I’m basically your hostage.” Kirito said, the pieces coming together.</p><p>Without him as Oberon’s captive, how else would he be able to convince Asuna to willingly marry a slimeball like him?</p><p>“Oh, don’t be so negative. You’re the guest of the Fairy King, Oberon! The ruler of ALfheim that all the players look up to in envy.” He announced grandiosely.</p><p>Kirito rose a brow, face oozing with sarcasm that said he disagreed.</p><p>“Regardless if you have me here or kill me, Asuna will never marry you.” He said darkly. “And you can’t keep me in here forever. Do you honestly believe you can keep this charade up forever? Sooner or later, someone will notice and-”</p><p>“By then it’ll be too late. You see, I have plans. Plans that will allow me to transcend to levels beyond your imagination.” Oberon said gleefully.</p><p>The hatred Kirito had for this bastard made the resentment he held towards Heathcliff pale in comparison. This monster.....he was pure revolting evil incarnate.</p><p>“Honestly, both of you are quite strong-willed.” Oberon sighed. Then he leaned forward. “But recently......”</p><p>Kirito turned away but Oberon firmly grabbed his chin in a bruise-vice grip, forcing him to turn around.</p><p>“I think it’d be rather fun to.....” he thumbed Kirito’s lower lip, eyes dark with lust that made the younger boy’s stomach curdle. “Take you by force.” He purred, forcing his finger through the lips, pressing against his teeth.</p><p>Kirito felt his breath hitch, panic threatening to overwhelm him into hysteria. An almost imperceptible shudder started to resonate throughout his body.</p><p>Oberon’s actions were always either mockingly gentle or rough, possessive but he told him he’d never ‘force him’ to do certain.....<em>other</em> ‘activities’.</p><p>Kirito’s always known that was a lie but he never thought the harsh truth would rear its ugly head now.</p><p>He shuddered as Oberon’s fingers trailed down his neck, his fingernails lightly dragging across his skin, reminding him of spiders.</p><p>He wanted to fight back. He wanted to smack that hand away, break this bastard’s wrist and every joint in every finger of his, punch that sleazy smirk off and inflict pure pain upon him for the hell he’s putting Kirito and so many others through-</p><p>But he couldn’t.</p><p>Even if he screamed and tensed every muscle in his body, Oberon would <em>make</em> his body stop before he so much as clenched his fists.</p><p>Oberon’s fingers were toying with the ribbons on his top now. It trailed down his collarbone, across his sternum and down to his naval, fingers splaying across his skin like hot water.</p><p>His fingertips started to slip under the top.</p><p>“No.” Kirito gasped sharply, his eyes shooting wide open. “Please....stop....” he whimpered.</p><p>He hated this, he <em>hated</em> this- he <em>hated</em> how weak and powerless and pathetic he was-</p><p>Oberon chuckled, raising both hands up in a placating manner.</p><p>“Kidding~” he sing-sang. “I promised I wouldn’t be forceful, remember?”</p><p>Kirito will still bet that that’s a big fat lie.</p><p>“You...are you even <em>sane</em>?” Kirito asked harshly, his body trembling from both rage and humiliation.</p><p>“Let’s see how long you can keep that attitude of yours.” Oberon smirked.</p><p>Shooting up from the chair, Kirito stalked over to the other end of the cage, leaning against the bars and crossing his arms over his chest, gaze uninterested but eyes sparking with defiance still.</p><p>Oberon watched, bemused before he turned around to gaze at the vast virtual world below them.</p><p>“In this world, even as we speak, thousands of players enjoy this game, ignorant of the true value of the Full-Dive System.” Oberon said.</p><p>Kirito listened with sharp attention, knowing this was valuable information. No doubt about Oberon’s ‘plans’.</p><p>“By stimulating the limbic system of the brain, it might be possible to manipulate thoughts, emotions and even memories.”</p><p>Kirito’s eyes widened as the full implications of that punched him in the gut.</p><p>“You can’t! That’s illegal, there’s no way you can get away with-”</p><p>“Who can stop me?” he waved off. “Multiple countries are already researching on the topic, though, experimenting on humans would result in legal and ethical issues. But then one day, as I was watching the news, I saw it.”</p><p>Oberon spread his arms out. “As many as 10000 subjects! Right there ripe for taking.”</p><p>‘SAO.’ Kirito realized in horror.</p><p>“Kayaba-senpai was a genius but ultimately a fool. He built something with such great capability, yet was satisfied with just the creation of a mere game world.</p><p>“It wasn’t hard to use a router to capture a portion of the players as they were being freed from the game. As a result, 300 players fell right into my lap.” Oberon laughed at Kirito mockingly.</p><p>“Ironic, isn’t it? You, their savior, their hero, ended up sending 300 innocents, including yourself from one nightmare into another.”</p><p>Guilt crashed into Kirito like a bucket of ice, chilling him as he realized that......Oberon.....he was....morbidly right. The whole irony of this made him want to laugh and cry at the sick joke.</p><p>“In just two months, my research has made great progress. The technology to inject new information into human memories and direct emotions related to them is nearly complete.” Oberon gloated.</p><p>“Stop bluffing!” Kirito snapped, forcing himself out of his self-pity. “There’s no way any company would allow such unethical research right under their noses!”</p><p>Oberon stalked towards him like a panther.  Kirito held his breath, his back pressing against the bars as Oberon planted both palms beside his head, leaning close beside his ear, breath hot.</p><p>“The research is secretly being carried out by a small team and myself. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to market it.” He rubbed into his face.</p><p>“Market?” Kirito breathed.</p><p>Grinning like a cat that got the canary, Oberon pushed away, allowing Kirito to at least breathe.</p><p>“There’s an America corporation that’s eagerly awaiting this research’s completion. I’m going to sell it to them for a hefty sum.” He said.</p><p>“Like hell that’ll happen.” Kirito growled. “When I get out of here and back into the real world, I’ll expose your crimes, you monster!”</p><p>Oberon laughed, not at all fazed by his threat.</p><p>“You really are adorable when you get all feisty.” He chuckled. “Right now, you’re in the same position as the other test subjects. If I wanted to, I’d be able to alter your memories as well, including memories of your precious time with Asuna.”</p><p>Kirito froze, terror gripping his heart like a noose at the clear threat Oberon hung over him.</p><p>An icon popped up beside Oberon, his brows furrowing in annoyance. Grunting a reply, he turned back to Kirito.</p><p>“I don’t want to reduce you to a mere doll.” He ruffled his hair. “I hope you’ll be a bit more.....docile the next time we meet, Puck.”</p><p>Leaning forward, he planted a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>Kirito hated it. It was a shallow gesture devoid of affection. Just another action he used to stake his claim on him.</p><p>As always, no matter how hard he squinted, the password pressed into the keypad remained an undecipherable pixelated mess to his eyes.</p><p>There was a ‘clang’.</p><p>Outside, the birds chirped.</p><p>Dazedly, Kirito walked towards the bars. He gripped them, feeling the smooth metal sliding under his palms as his knees gave out, leaving him kneeling there.</p><p>He could feel the tears prickling his eyes as he pressed his head against the cool metal, desperately trying to stave off the hysteria as the hopelessness of his miserable situation gradually mounted.</p><p>“Asuna.....” he whispered longingly as he pictured her radiant smile and beautiful face.</p><p>“Where are you?” he whispered brokenly, yearning to have her in his arms.</p><p>No answer replied. The wind didn’t even stir, nor did the birds chirp to his question.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Those in favor of mutilating Oberon, say 'aye'.<br/>Oh and in folklore, Puck is the name of the fairy king's servant.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Screenshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asuna gains a clue to Kirito's whereabouts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Asuna sighed in content, snuggling with Kirito, relishing his warmth. She smiled, eyes twinkling with warm mirth as she gazed at her husband’s sleeping face, unblemished from the hardened lines of a warrior in battle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Even though he’s usually bold, he looks surprisingly naïve now maybe even childish,’ she mused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caressing his cheek, she tenderly leaned forward, embracing him in her arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were safe here, together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were happy here, together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you.” She said softly into his ear. “Let’s stay together forever.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Asuna blinked, vision blurred from tears that stung her eyes.</p><p>She sat up in her bed, the mattress hard under her, the sheets icily cold. She turned to her side, devoid of Kirito’s peaceful sleeping form.</p><p>That’s right.....he wasn’t here. He was comatose in the hospital.</p><p>She melancholically looked down on her finger, bare of the simple but precious ring he’d given her.</p><p>That’s right.....that wasn’t here anymore. It was left behind in SAO, a bundle of 1s and 0s she’d wrapped around her virtual finger.</p><p>Wiping away the lingering tears in the corner of her eyes, she swung her legs off her bed. She doubted she could go back to sleep anyways.</p><p>She sat there, staring at nothing in particular as Sugou’s words rang back to gloat.</p><p>
  <em> “The life of dear Kirito here is being sustained by me, as are his medical bills. What? Did you really think a boy of his status could afford all this for 2 years, maybe longer?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He leaned forward, his hot breath brushing her ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Considering that, don’t you think I deserve a little compensation?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“One week, Asuna. One week from now could either go down as the day you lose your dear hero or the day you made the best decision of your life by accepting my hand in marriage, as you should.” </em>
</p><p>“I rather die than marry him.” She scoffed.</p><p>She sighed, burying her face in her hands. God, she was an idiot.</p><p>After waking up, she was so focused on simply seeing Kirito she lost sight of the bigger picture. She should’ve dug deeper, checked to see if his medical support was steady, if anyone was paying for the proper treatment and facilities.</p><p>But no, she rushed in blindly and look at what that’s costed her. If she’d figured it out sooner, maybe she could’ve found a way to weasel her own money to support Kirito’s medical bills so him and his family didn’t have to rely on Sugou’s support. If she’d realized how ruthless he is, she would’ve talked to her father about it more often.</p><p>Ifs, maybes, could’ve, should’ve.........</p><p>There was a knock on her door and her head shot up to see her older brother, Kouichirou come in.</p><p>He blinked in surprise, noticing her already awake before his face softened.</p><p>“Hey......” he said, closing the door behind him.</p><p>She smiled at him, hoping to break the ice. “Good evening.”</p><p>Since coming back, her brother had apologized profusely, again and again, blaming himself for what she had to go through. He fussed over her, constantly checking up on her to the point it was getting rather overkill.</p><p>Nonetheless, after finally snapping at him to stop walking on eggshells around her, the two of them sat down and had a heart-to-heart to clear a few things up and tie up loose ends.</p><p>Kouichirou was surprised but proud to see that his little sister clearly wasn’t the same obedient well-behaved little girl she was prior to the SAO Incident. While still well-behaved, she carried herself in a more assertive manner, firmly standing her ground and unafraid to voice her own personal opinion on matters. She’s even gone against their overbearing mother’s orders, something she <em>never</em> would’ve done 2 years ago.</p><p>He noticed the NerveGear she wore was placed on the table at the other end of her room. Why she’d want to cling onto something that held such painful memories was beyond him.</p><p>Turning back to his sister, he did a double-take when he saw the shadows marring her features, the weight on her shoulders. If he looked close enough, he’s certain he could make out the eyebags and bloodshot eyes originating from shed tears.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, his brother instincts going haywire.</p><p>“Eh? Oh- I’m fine.” She said hurriedly, waving him off. “Really, I’m just.....tired.”</p><p>“Oh.......” he said, clearly unconvinced.</p><p>She turned away and he stood there, rubbing the back of his neck. Already, the awkwardness was stretching between them.</p><p>“I’m sorry, nii-san but....can you leave me alone for a bit?” Asuna said softly.</p><p>“Asuna....” he sat down beside her, offering his support. “You can talk to me, you know that.”</p><p>“....I’m.....no good....am I?” she choked out.</p><p>He watched in shock as his sister’s body trembled, her hand shakily reaching up to cover her hazel orbs, shining with tears.</p><p>“I tho-thought I was stronger...I thought....I told myself that I’d never show weakness in front of you or anyone but.....” she got no further, words lodging in her throat as small sobs spilled out.</p><p>He gently wrapped an arm around in her in one arm hug.</p><p>“Is this about that boy you’ve been visiting? Kirigaya Kazuto? Did....something happen to him?” he asked.</p><p>“He’s my.....nii-san I-I love him. I love him so much, he means the world to me but...I can’t do anything!” she said, allowing her pent-up frustration of it all pour out.</p><p>“He’s not just a friend you made while you were trapped there, is he?” he said, more of a statement than a question.</p><p>Asuna paused and decided that....he deserved to know the truth. It would be nice to have him on her side if possible.</p><p>“We married in-game and lived together. He’s my lover and....after everything we promised that we’d reunite in the real world but......” she trailed off.</p><p>Kouichirou was shocked. He was floored- he knew the boy must’ve been close to his sister but he never thought the bond ran that deep! To think, he already had a brother-in-law......in a way.........wow.</p><p>“He’s there, nii-san. He’s right there yet...he’s somewhere so far away, somewhere I can’t reach and.....and I hate it.” She said.</p><p>“Why?” she choked. “Why him? He did so much, he sacrificed so much yet....yet.....why, why did it have to be him, it’s not fair!”</p><p>And just like that, the dam finally broke.</p><p>Kouichirous rushed forward, embracing her in his arms as though to shield her from further pain while she cried.</p><p>She cried tears, she wailed in grief, she sobbed in pain and buried her face into her hands in shame as she finally dropped her walls, leaving herself vulnerable for her brother see.</p><p>“Hey, don’t give in so soon.” He soothed, petting her hair. “I’ve seen how far you’ve come after spending 2 years stuck in that death game. You’re stronger than you think, Asuna.</p><p>“You shouldn’t give up so easily on the one that you love. To hell with that Sugou Nobuyuki guy.”</p><p>The last part momentarily distracted her. She looked at him, surprised by his disapproval of her revolting fiance.</p><p>He shrugged. “Not gonna lie, the guy rubs me the wrong way and....” he smiled at her fondly. “I’m glad you’ve found someone better. Someone you’re honest to god happy with.”</p><p>She smiled at him, a pink tint on her cheeks. “Thank you, nii-san.” She said softly, hugging him back.</p><p>He didn’t know how long they stayed there, embracing each other like that. Despite the pain those 2 years brought, a part of him realized that in some ways, that torturous time apart also brought the two of them closer.</p><p>Asuna finally fell back into slumber and he gently tucked her back in.</p><p>Kissing his little sister’s forehead goodnight, he left.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Waking up the second time, she couldn’t deny that that was the best rest she’s had in a while.</p><p>Running a finger through her bedhead messy hair, she thought back to her brother’s encouragement last night.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re stronger than you think, Asuna. You shouldn’t give up so easily on the one that you love.”</em>
</p><p>Kirito’s face flashed back into mind. His earnest black orbs, seemingly serious but twinkling with mischief; his friendly warm smile; his reassuring presence; his signature black soothingly familiar.</p><p>‘You’re right, nii-san.’ She mused.</p><p>Her computer came to life, beeping with a notification. Blinking, she walked over and saw it was for some kinda message. But from who, what and why......</p><p>Clicking on the notification, an email of sorts loaded. Sitting down in her chair, she waited for it to finished downloading, mind contemplating what this could be about.</p><p>God, she hoped this wasn’t some scam ad or a virus. That’s the last thing she needs right now-</p><p>Her eyes widened when she saw the urgent message.</p><p>[LOOK AT THIS!!!]</p><p>It was from Silica, a young girl she and Kirito had befriended in SAO, one of many. But why would she-</p><p>Scrolling down, her eyes widened when she saw the blurry screenshot attached to the email.</p><p>Zooming in, she saw a black-haired boy inside a golden birdcage, sullenly grasping the golden bars and black orbs miserable and staring out of his prison longingly-</p><p>Kirito, it was <em>Kirito</em>.</p><p>She’d recognize his eyes, hair and delicate features anywhere. He looked the same, save for the....tapered ears? And...wings? On his back.</p><p>“Kirito......” she breathed, the shock causing her to step back so she could get a look at the bigger picture. Unfortunately, the quality was low, the blurred pixels barring her from getting a proper look to make sure she was right, that she wasn’t being blinded by false hope.</p><p>Quickly, she typed a reply, mind racing as panic and relief coursed through her body like adrenaline.</p><p>[Tomorrow. At Agil’s. Explain there.]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know canonically, Kouichirou didn't make an appearance so we literally know about the guy. Nonetheless, I wanted to give him and Asuna a sibling bonding/supporting moment, similar to what Kirito had with Suguha in canon.<br/>Btw, I wanted to add that this is my first time writing a SAO fic. Hope I don't disappoint you all. Let me know what you think in the comments below! &gt;v&lt;/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ALfheim Online, The Land of Fairies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>LINK START!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know in canon, Agil was the only one who provided Kirito with the info he needed but this is my fic and I decided to tweak it a bit to give Silica some spotlight too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew Gilbert Mills, otherwise simply known as Agil hummed a small tune while wiping a cup.</p><p>Hearing the door creak open, he glanced up to see two teenage girls enter the Dicey Café. One was older with hazel eyes and long orange-brown chestnut hair while the younger shorter one had light brown hair tied in twintails.</p><p>It was Yuuki Asuna and Ayano Keiko, known as Asuna and Silica respectively back in SAO.</p><p>“Oh, you two are here early.” Agil noted.</p><p>“How’s business, Agil?” Asuna asked amiably.</p><p>“It’s usually packed in here at night.” He reassured.</p><p>“How have you been, Agil?” Keiko asked.</p><p>“Fine and dandy. Rehab’s going smoothly enough that my wife doesn’t blow a fuse whenever I go to the corner store by myself.” He chuckled.</p><p>“I hate to be rude but I’ll cut to the chase.” Asuna said, face turning serious. “The screenshot. Explain.”</p><p>Ayano glanced at Agil, a silent message between them before they nodded. Agil stooped down to find something while the two girls placed their book bags down.</p><p>“It’s a long story but first, do you know about this?” Agil asked, sliding another VRMMORPG towards Asuna.</p><p>Glancing down on the cover, her eyes were instantly drawn to the vibrant....fairy wings? On the avatars back, similar to what Kirito had in the screenshot. The title of the game read ‘ALfheim Online’.</p><p>“It’s an MMO for the AmuSphere, the successor of the NerveGear.” Agil explained.</p><p>“Alf....heim Online?” Asuna read.</p><p>“I heard it’s pronounced ‘Alvhame’.” Agil corrected. “Supposedly it means ‘Land of Fairies’.” Well, that explained the wings.</p><p>“It’s basically an MMO like SAO but with fairies and magic instead of fighters and sword skills.” Keiko simplified.</p><p>“It features an extreme skill system, which emphasizes a player’s skill and encourages PKing.” Agil explained.</p><p>“Extreme skill system? You mean the players don’t have levels?” Asuna asked.</p><p>Agil nodded. “Each skill is improved through grinding and combat depends on a player’s physical capabilities.”</p><p>“Sounds tough.” Asuna mused.</p><p>“It’s been all the rage lately despite the whole SAO Incident.” Silica noted.</p><p>“Not surprising since you can fly in it.” Agil pointed out.</p><p>Now <em>that </em>was definitely interesting. Even in SAO, agility and speed only went so far.</p><p>“Fly?” Asuna echoed, intrigued.</p><p>“Well, the players are fairies and they have wings. The game has a built-in flight engine that allows free-roaming flight once a person becomes accustomed to it.” Agil explained.</p><p>“How do you control it?” Asuna asked.</p><p>Both of them shrugged.</p><p>“No clue, sorry.” Silica apologized sheepishly.</p><p>“All I know is that it’s pretty hard to master.” Agil added.</p><p>Asuna hummed, accepting it philosophically. After all, if it depended on actual physical capabilities, humans don’t exactly have wings so it’d only be natural to face difficulty adapting to a new appendage.</p><p>‘Maybe it’s controlled with back muscles....’ she mused.</p><p>“So, what does this game have to do with Kirito?” Asuna asked, getting back on track.</p><p>At that, Keiko rummaged through her book bag and pulled out pictures of the blurred screenshot she’d sent her last night- one of them was a close-up image of it.</p><p>Asuna grabbed it, hazel orbs staring at the picture so intensely, Keiko was certain the pieces of paper would burn.</p><p>“It looks like Kirito.....but how can I be certain?” Asuna asked cynically, unwilling to raise her hopes over a potential wild goose chase.</p><p>“You can’t but Kirito hasn’t woken up yet, has he?” Keiko pointed out.</p><p>“So this was taken inside this game?” Asuna asked, tapping the ALfheim Online game in front of her. “Which part exactly?”</p><p>Agil flipped the case over to show them the small map illustrated on the back.</p><p>“Yggdrasil, or the World Tree.” Agil explained, pointing to the tree located in the center of the map.</p><p>“There’s some kinda legendary castle on top of that tree, right?” Keiko asked, remembering snippets from other players.</p><p>Agil nodded. “Players are divided into nine races and they compete to see who can reach the castle first.”</p><p>“Can’t they just fly up there?” Asuna asked.</p><p>“There’s supposedly a flight duration-limit of sorts so the players can’t keep flying endlessly.” Keiko replied.</p><p>“You know, five players tried to piggyback on each other in order of size and used each other like rocket boosters to reach the top.” Agil recalled.</p><p>Both girls sweatdropped at the image.</p><p>“I see.......but as ridiculous as that sounds, it’s also pretty creative.” Asuna admitted.</p><p>“Even so, they couldn’t even reach the tree’s lowest branch but they did manage to take a few pictures. One of said pictures showed something strange.” Agil continued.</p><p>At that, Keiko took out another picture, showing Asuna a giant birdcage hanging from one of the thick curling branches of Yggdrasil.</p><p>“And when you zoom in to the birdcage....” Keiko tapped the blurred close-up one. “You get this.”</p><p>“But why would Kirito be in a place like thi-” Asuna paused, eyes widening as she caught familiar words on the bottom left corner of the package.</p><p>RECT progress.</p><p>Her father’s company.</p><p>The company Sugou works for.</p><p>Oh.....oh god.....it’s been right there in front of her this whole time!</p><p>Instantly, her resolved hardened, hope bloomed in her heart, encouraging determination to course through her veins. For the first time in months, she felt <em>alive</em>- she felt <em>capable</em> of <em>actually doing something</em> at last.</p><p>“Agil, mind if I borrow this?” Asuna asked.</p><p>“Not at all.” Agil replied, already seeing the determined lines her face was set in.</p><p>“Hey, wait a sec- you’re not actually gonna go there are you? It’s barely been months since you’ve come back to the real world.” Keiko asked, worry evident in her voice.</p><p>Asuna paused and slowly faced Keiko, her face grim but no less resolved.</p><p>“I’m not gonna lie. I am a bit scared. But......”</p><p>Kirito’s face flashed before her eyes. He was grinning, fired up and ready for the challenges ahead.</p><p>“A game where your life isn’t on the line should be child’s play.” She said.</p><p>If Kirito were there, she knew he’d say the same thing.</p><p>Agil and Kieko glanced at each other. The former just shrugged, knowing it was futile to try to dissuade Asuna while the latter sighed.</p><p>“I’ll just get the new hardware needed and-”</p><p>“No need. Your NerveGear would work just fine. AmuSphere is just a safer NerveGear after all.” Agil said.</p><p>“Be careful, Asuna.” Keiko said. Then she grabbed her hands, eyes looking at her, full of hope and faith. “You can do it. Find Kirito.”</p><p>“Bring Kirito back to real world.” Agil said, raising his fist. “Until then, our fight isn’t over.” He smirked good-naturedly.</p><p>“Of course. Let’s all meet up here someday.” Asuna replied, bumping fists with him.</p><p>She could do this.</p><p>She’s going to do this.</p><p>She’s going to bring Kirito back even if it takes her another 2 years.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Asuna held the NerveGear in her hand, staring at it with a hurricane of emotions.</p><p>This device held so much happiness and heartache; so much loss and gain.</p><p>It took away two years of her life but in turn allowed her to spend said two years with amazing people, one who became the lover and many others who became faithful friends she could rely on in times of need.</p><p>It took her away from the real world, a prison where she’d been a compliant perfect good daughter, only to place her in another prison that was limitless yet suffocating. Another prison that made her stronger, better, more confident, her own person.</p><p>She put it on, the padding on the interior snugly fitting on her head. Lying down, the whirr of technology starting up thrummed in her ears.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath-</p><p>
  <em>‘For Kirito.’</em>
</p><p>“Link Start!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>[Welcome to ALfheim Online.] a feminine robotic voice announced.</p><p>A holographic keyboard appeared before her. [To begin, please enter your character’s gender and name.]</p><p>She didn’t have to think twice.</p><p>[Asuna] she typed in.</p><p>Nine figures appeared before her. [The next step is race selection. Please choose one of the nine races.]</p><p>She swiped through the options. Briefly, she contemplated selecting Spriggan, the black a welcome reminder of Kirito but....</p><p>She wasn’t Kirito.</p><p>Instead she swiped forward and selected.....</p><p>[Undine.] An avatar cladded in blue was displayed. It was a real switch compared to her original red and white.</p><p>[You will now be transferred to the Undine’s hometown. We wish you the best of luck.]</p><p>A bright blue light encompassed her. She closed her eyes, allowing the flow to guide her.</p><p>As the bright light faded, her casual clothes were replaced with another attire altogether.</p><p>A blue leather capelet over a plain white tunic with detached sleeves, a blue braided belt fastened on her waist with the familiar weight of a rapier settled against her hip. A cerulean blue skirt over white leggings with blue wrappings on her calves, fastened with white bands and tucked into white shin-high boots.</p><p>Orange-brown chestnut locks became light blue; ears elongated to become tapered; light blue lashes opened to reveal blue orbs in place of hazel ones.</p><p>She gasped in awe at the world below her. Despite everything, she couldn’t stop a small laugh from spilling out. She spread her arms, relishing the wind rushing past her body, whistling in her ears and blowing her now light blue hair.</p><p>She smiled, eagerly waiting for her arrival down at the hometown below where she could see lanterns and torches cast a warm ember glow-</p><p>And suddenly, the wind halted. Like a string pulling taut with a jolt, she froze in mid-air.</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>Crackles of lightning sparked around her, patches of pixels gradually spreading around her like puddles of tar.</p><p>‘What’s happening?’ she wondered, eyes widening in alarm.</p><p>Then gravity took hold once more, snatching her into the void of black pixels.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luckily, her instincts snapped to attention, erasing her panic. Twisting in mid-air, she was mildly disappointed when her landing was less than graceful as she miscalculated and had to roughly roll on the grassy ground to reduce impact.</p><p>‘Guess I’ve gotten a bit rusty, huh?’ she thought wryly.</p><p>Scanning her surroundings, her breath was taken away by the nature she was enveloped in. From the bark on trees to their branches and leaves; the ivy and moss covered surfaces; the gentle rush of a small natural spring; the dots of lights from fireflies and every blade of grass under her palms and soles.</p><p>The world around her was the pure image of a fantasy forest.</p><p>Standing up, she swiped her right hand, expecting the menu to pop up.....except it didn’t.</p><p>Perplexed, she tried again and again but only succeeded in flicking empty air.</p><p>Changing tactics, she swiped with her left and much to her relief, a row of familiar icons appeared before her.</p><p>A weight she didn’t know she had disappeared from her heart when she saw the log out option, right there under her fingertip.</p><p>This wasn’t SAO. She could come and go as she pleased, she can spend mere seconds in here if she wanted to and leave, just like that.</p><p>Swiping down, she checked her stats and.....</p><p>“What in the....” her eyes scanned the stats over and over again, noting every single skill level. “Is this a bug?”</p><p>All her stats from SAO, every single skill from her sword skills to even her max cooking were just as proficient as they were when she last logged out.</p><p>But....this wasn’t SAO, it was ALfheim Online. An entirely different game she was new to. So how was it possible that all of this could be transferred here down to a T? She didn’t even know of the game’s existence despite the involvement of her father’s company.</p><p>The surprise didn’t end there. Upon opening her items storage, she found row upon row of question marks.</p><p>Then something struck her, or rather, <em>someone.</em></p><p>“Wait a minute.” She gasped.</p><p>She urgently scrolled through the list, eyes desperately scanning for something that wasn’t a row of question marks.</p><p>“Please....be here.” She prayed.</p><p>She paused when she came upon an option that wasn’t a row of question marks.</p><p>[MHCP001]</p><p>Selecting it, a small teardrop shaped crystal formed. She gently cupped it in her grasp, gazing at the crystalline sparkling surface.</p><p>Her cupped hands trembled, eyes blurring with tears that for once were of joy, heart elated with gratitude that she hasn’t lost everything after all.</p><p>She gently tapped the crystal, unleashing a bright blue light. An innocent tinkle rang through the air as the light gradually faded, gathering together to mold into a humanoid silhouette.</p><p>Soon, a young girl was amidst the gentle winds and lights, her innocent black eyes closed peacefully, her long black hair swaying like ribbons, her petite body clad in a simple white dress.</p><p>Her eyes opened, as though she was finally being roused awaken from a deep slumber. Smiling, Asuna stepped forward, arms warmly spread to welcome her back.</p><p>“It’s me, Yui. Remember? It’s me.” Asuna said softly, voice laden with emotion.</p><p>Yui gasped, her eyes shining with elation. Tears glistened on her eyes and if her own blurred vision was anything to go by, Asuna knew she too was shedding tears of joy.</p><p>“Mama....mama!” Yui cried, throwing herself into her mama’s warm arms.</p><p>Asuna’s arms wrapped around her in a familiar embrace- one strong but gentle, a precious gesture only a mother could pull off.</p><p>Asuna laughed, pure joy radiating from the sound despite the wetness in her eyes. She twirled Yui- <em>her daughter</em>- in her arms, relishing the bundle of joyful innocence she and Kirito came to accept as their child.</p><p>“I missed you, mama!” Yui cried.</p><p>“Mama’s missed you too.....mama’s missed you so much.” Asuna sniffled, planting a tender kiss on her head. “It’s okay, mama’s here now.” She soothed.</p><p>Pulling away from the embrace, Yui glanced over her shoulder expectantly, as though looking for someone else.</p><p>“Mama, where’s Papa?” Yui asked.</p><p>At that, Asuna’s smile faltered but she composed herself and decided that Yui deserved to know the basic truth.</p><p>“Papa’s....lost, Yui. I think he might be trapped in the World Tree by a very bad man.” She explained.</p><p>Yui gasped. “Is papa in trouble?” she asked, lip quivering in worry for her father.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Papa is super strong and we’ll save him, together.” Asuna promised, grasping her daughter’s small hands reassuringly.</p><p>“Mm!” Yui agreed, nodding determinedly. “I’ll help mama save papa!”</p><p>“That’s the spirit! Papa would be so proud to see you so strong!” Asuna cooed, nuzzling their faces together.</p><p>Scooping her daughter into her arms, she carried her as she walked. Her eyes scanned their surroundings, trying to attune her senses to stay alert but the serene nature surrounding them made it difficult for her to keep her guard up too high.</p><p>Stopping on a giant root that crossed over a creek, she decided now was a good time as any to start planning a proper course of action.</p><p>“Yui, can you tell me what’s going on here?” Asuna asked.</p><p>Yui looked at her inquisitively so she further explained.</p><p>“Clearly this isn’t SAO. It’s a different game called ALfheim Online.” She added.</p><p>“Please hold on for a moment.” Yui said, closing her eyes in concentration as she placed her hands to the side of her head.</p><p>A beat of silence passed before her eyes opened once more in clarity.</p><p>“I believe this world is a copy of Sword Art Online. The main programs and graphics format are completely identical. However, they seem to be using an older version of the Cardinal system.” Yui supplied.</p><p>Asuna hummed in thought, a hand pensively on her chin.</p><p>“After Argus went bankrupt, RECT- the company of mama’s father- was instructed with the post-management of SAO. In other words, RECT is taking advantage of the technology they inherited from Argus.” She deduced.</p><p>It may sound unethical but if her suspicions were correct- which was a <em>highly</em> likely possibility- she wouldn’t put it pass <em>him</em> to do as such.</p><p>“But why did all my character data remain?” Asuna asked.</p><p>Checking the data, Yui informed Asuna that all her saved data format was in fact unchanged, so the skill levels that were carried over from SAO overwrote her base stats.</p><p>“Your items are missing though....it’s best to get rid of them before an error inspection program notices.” Yui advised. “You already faced a glitch upon entry which is why you were transported here instead of your hometown. Better play it safe.”</p><p>Asuna agreed, deleting everything on her item list except for Yui herself......reluctant as she was to do the former. There goes all her hard work....</p><p>Sighing, she smiled as she turned back towards Yui, not wanting to put a downer on the mood.</p><p>“So, what should I do about my skills?” she asked.</p><p>“You’ll be fine as long as a human Game Master doesn’t check them personally.” Yui reassured.</p><p>........she kinda sounds like a cheater now, doesn’t she?</p><p>“What does the system categorize you as?” Asuna asked, curious.</p><p>Checking, Yui perked up upon finding her answer.</p><p>“I’m seen as an AI navigation pixie for player support!” she said excitedly.</p><p>Asuna shielded her eyes as her daughter was enveloped in another bright light.</p><p>Taking her hands away, she instantly noticed her daughter had now shrunken down to the size of a.....well....pixie.</p><p>Yui’s white dress morphed to one of light pink with a skirt resembling the petals of a flower. Her sleeves were detached and a pair of pearl anklets cladded her bare feet. A dainty flower was pinned in her hair with beautiful light pink fairy wings sparkling on her back.</p><p>Asuna slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her squeal, her heart squeezing at the pure adorableness of her daughter.</p><p>“Pixie Yui is so cute!” Asuna cooed, gently poking her small cheek, playfully tickling it.</p><p>“That tickles mama.” Yui whined.</p><p>Chuckling, Asuna pulled her finger away. “So, do you have admin authority like before?” she asked.</p><p>“No, I’m only capable of accessing wide-area map data.” Yui replied sadly.</p><p>“I see.....that might prove more useful than you think. You see....we’re going to need that to find papa.” Asuna reassured.</p><p>“.....is papa okay in the real world?” Yui asked.</p><p>Asuna sighed, knowing she couldn’t keep all the harsh facts away from her daughter. She was too smart for that.</p><p>“He’s alive but unlike mama, he hasn’t woken up yet. That’s why we’re here. I already have a general idea of where papa is. All we have to do is actually get there.” Asuna explained.</p><p>“The World Tree, Yggdrasil, right?” Yui supplied.</p><p>Asuna nodded.</p><p>Both of them gazed ahead, capable of seeing the distinct silhouette of a mighty tall tree even from this distance, nestled in the middle of this world.</p><p>“Papa’s over there?” Yui breathed out.</p><p>He seemed so close yet...at the same time, so hopelessly far away.....</p><p>Asuna sighed. “It would’ve been nice if that glitch transported me closer to Yggdrasil.” She bemoaned.</p><p>Stretching, she turned around and saw a pair of opaque blue wings form. They curved outwards, like a bow with sharp tips, an intricate teardrop-like symbol in the middle of them.</p><p>“Oh, so these are my wings.” She realized. “How do I use them?”</p><p>“There should be a support controller. Raise your left hand and close it as if you were grasping something.” Yui instructed.</p><p>A handheld device of sorts generated in her grasp.</p><p>“Um, pull it towards yourself to ascend, push it outwards to descend and move it left or right to turn.” Yui continued to explain.</p><p>Asuna nodded, following her instructions. A yelp came out of her throat as her feet left the ground, her wings spreading out behind her.</p><p>She paused, her entire body suspended in mid-air, effortlessly supported by the seemingly fragile wings on her back alone.</p><p>“Push down on the button to accelerate and release it to decelerate.” Yui went on.</p><p>After a few bumps, Asuna was proud that she was gradually getting the hang of flying. Soon, she was flying around in circles for fun, laughing freely as she welcomed this newfound freedom of movement.</p><p>No wonder so many players relished the flight engine installed in this game.</p><p>“You can fly as long as your wings are glittering. You have to let them rest after a certain amount of time.” Yui warned.</p><p>Oh, so that’s the flight duration-limit that Silica mentioned.</p><p>Asuna nodded. “I think I’ve gotten the hang of this. For starters, can you tell me where the closest town is?” she asked.</p><p>“There’s a Slyph town called Swilvane to the west. That’s the closest-” Yui tensed, her head darting around, eyes wary.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Asuna asked, feeling her own body tense in preparation for battle, hand hovering over her rapier.</p><p>“There are other players nearby.” Yui informed.</p><p>Glancing up, it was then she saw, silhouetted by the glow of the illuminous moon, a pair of green wings attached to the back of a blonde-haired figure. Another figure trailed behind them with matching green wings.</p><p>Asuna’s alarms rang off when she saw five figures clad in red chasing them. Her alarms were proved warranted as the red-cladded figures unleashed a torrent of flame towards the two green figures.</p><p>She saw the glint of a blade being drawn. Clearly the blonde-haired one was going to stand their ground and hold off their attackers to give their comrade a chance to escape.</p><p>Without a moment’s hesitation, Asuna grasped her controller and set off, determined to help.</p><p>It didn’t matter if this was SAO or ALfheim or the real world. She wasn’t going to abandon another in trouble!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Leafa panted, blade resolutely held high, stance firm and eyes blazing with resolve despite being at a disadvantage.</p><p>Crap, that blast hit her harder than she anticipated and she’s used up her flight duration-limit. Recon was gone and she was outnumbered, 1 to 3, said 3 hovering above her, surrounding her in a position clearly meant to corner her.</p><p>“My apologies, but orders are orders. If you forfeit your money and items, we’ll let you go.” One of the Salamanders said.</p><p>“What are you being so polite for, Kagemune?” another sneered. “It’s been ages since we last fought a girl.”</p><p>“Let’s slaughter her.” The third member agreed with sadistic glee.</p><p>Leafa tched, grasping her katana-like blade with both hands. So that’s how they wanna play it? Fine.</p><p>“I’ll make sure to take at least one of you down with me.” She said.</p><p>She lifted her blade up, head held high, her being steeled with unwavering resolve.</p><p>"Come at me if you’re prepared to die!” she goaded.</p><p>“You’re a strong-willed girl.” Kagemune admitted, decently respectful. “It seems you leave us no-”</p><p>His eyes widened as a glint appeared in his peripheral vision. He leaned back, barely dodging the sharp pointed tip of a rapier from skewering.</p><p>A figure roughly skidded in front of them upon landing, blue wings glittering, light blue hair flaring behind her figure. Slowly, she stood up, light blue eyes unwavering with a quiet confidence, stance swiftly prepared like a panther.</p><p>“Three brutes against one girl? Now isn’t that embarrassing?” the newcomer drawled, an elegant brow raised in an unimpressed expression.</p><p>“What are you doing?! Get outta here!” Leafa snapped.</p><p>How could this random stranger just throw herself in front of her enemies, risking herself for a practical stranger? She wasn’t even a Slyph, she was an Undine if the primary blue color scheme was anything to go by.</p><p>“You bitc- what did you say?!”</p><p>“You’re out of your league, newbie!”</p><p>“Leave her alone.” She ordered, voice firm. “<em>Now.”</em></p><p>“Tch, we’ll kill you first then!”</p><p>Leafe’s eyes widened and she looked away, unable to bring herself to see an innocent stranger die before her eyes just because she chose to stick her nose into her business of all things-</p><p>Steel rang against steel, a resonating clang echoing through the vast forest.</p><p>Opening her eyes, Leafa gasped as the Undine effortlessly parried the Salamander’s lance with a mere rapier!</p><p>A fist slammed into the Salamander’s helmet, the metal bending under the pressure as he was sent flying back, crashing into his companion.</p><p>All three Salamanders and one Slyph stared in shock as the newbie Undine effortlessly held her own against two Salamanders, barely batting an eye.</p><p>One of them blinked-</p><p>It was the last mistake he made.</p><p>Upon opening his eyes, the Undine was gone and-</p><p>He disappeared in a mass of shattering red pixels.</p><p>Heads whipped around in shock, only now seeing the small dust cloud gathered at the sole of the Undine’s foot, signifying just how <em>fast</em> she’s move.</p><p>Their lances suddenly looked like pathetic bulky weapons compared to the deadly precise rapier she wielded; the weapon clearly being held in the grasp of a proficient fighter.</p><p>Turning around, she smiled- a smile that wouldn’t melt butter as her eyes gleamed, as sharp as the blades they all held in battle.</p><p>“Who’s next?” Asuna asked coolly, rapier held ready.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't want to just throw on a blue-version of Asuna's original KoB outfit so I decided to design an outfit she started off in when she first logged in, like what Kirito got.<br/>I also watched a fight clip between Asuna and Yuuki and dayum, the former packs a punch.<br/>Let me know what you think in the comments below! Take care everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asuna makes a new friend and learns more about Yggdrasil.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, Leafa will admit that she’s impressed.</p><p>The Undine’s attacks were ruthless but strategic, her rapier wielded with finesse precision as she delivered swift stabs to proficiently end the battle as soon as possible.</p><p>“What’s with the flames?” she asked.</p><p>“Shh!” Leafe hushed. “They’re Remain Lights. They’re still conscious of their surroundings.” She explained in a low whisper.</p><p>Eventually, the flames faded and she finally allowed her voice to raise.</p><p>“So, what should I do now? Thank you? Run away? Or perhaps fight you?” Leafa asked cynically, blade remaining unsheathed.</p><p>The Undine hasn’t given her any reason to distrust her but she hasn’t given her any reason to trust her either. For all Leafa knew, she just jumped in to get her adrenaline rush.</p><p>“Well, what you can do is tell me your name.” she said, putting her rapier away as a gesture of peace.</p><p>Asuna wasn’t here to make enemies but she couldn’t deny that having an ally who seemed more experienced than her would definitely be welcomed.</p><p>“.....Leafa.” she replied. It wouldn’t hurt to give her that much at least.</p><p>Asuna smiled amiably. “I’m Asuna.”</p><p>“And I’m Yui!” her daughter chirped, making her presence known. Then she frowned at Leafa in disapproval. “And you should thank mama for saving you from those bullies!”</p><p>“Yui....” Asuna chided.</p><p>Leafa reared back slightly in shock as a navigation pixie flew out from Asuna’s capelet.</p><p>“M-mama?!” she spluttered. She stepped closer, admittedly curious.</p><p>“Say, isn’t that one of those ‘private pixies’?” Did Asuna program it to call her ‘mama’ or something? .....weird...........</p><p>Wait.....Asuna......why did that sound so-</p><p>Her eyes widened as the realization dawned. She felt like smacking herself with her shinai for not noticing the obvious similarities from before. She literally just changed the color of her eyes and hair for crying out loud!</p><p>“Asuna? As in....Yuuki Asuna?” Leafa clarified.</p><p>Asuna’s eyes widened in surprise but she composed herself. Now Leafa could see a wariness to her stance despite her experienced composure.</p><p>“Who are you, really?” Asuna asked, eyes narrowing with suspicion.</p><p>“It’s me, Suguha. Remember? We met at the hospital.....” Leafa explained.</p><p>A similar clarity replaced the wariness as Asuna recalled bumping into a girl in Kirito’s hospital room when she had visited him one day.</p><p>The girl had introduced herself as Kirigaya Suguha, Kirito’s cousin/younger adoptive sister. Said girl was also an accomplished kendo practitioner which explained the design of her blade and sword skills.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” both girls asked.</p><p>They paused, then blushed at the coincidence. However, Leafa’s expression quickly turned serious.</p><p>“Seriously, why? I mean....it’s only been a few months since the SAO Incident.” Leafa asked.</p><p>“It’s.....complicated.” Asuna sighed.</p><p>“Is that why an Undine like you is wandering around?” she teased, internally deciding that she better not prod on an obviously sensitive matter.</p><p>“I got lost.” Asuna admitted sheepishly. “I faced some kinda glitch when I logged in and got transported here instead of my hometown.”</p><p>“It must’ve been quite a glitch considering the Undine’s territory are located all the way at Crescent Gulf in the Wetland Areas of the <em>East</em>.” Leafa snickered.</p><p>Asuna was shocked. Did the glitch send her off-course <em>that much?</em></p><p>Leafa finally sheathed her blade, her expression softening to a more open friendliness.</p><p>“Anyways, you have my thanks....and my apologies for being so harsh earlier.” She added, noticing the slight pout on Yui’s face as the pixie perched on Asuna’s shoulder.</p><p>“Apology accepted.” Asuna accepted affably.</p><p>“What do you plan to do now? If you’d like, I’ll treat you to a drink as thanks?” Leafa offered.</p><p>“Sure!” Asuna agreed. “Actually, if it’s not too much trouble, I was hoping to find a guide. I’m new to ALfheim Online.”</p><p>“What do you wanna know?” Leafa asked.</p><p>“About this world...and that tree in particular.” Asuna said, looking meaningfully at Yggdrasil in the distance.</p><p>“Can do. I may not look it, but I’ve been around for a while.” Leafa agreed.</p><p>“Then please, could you guide me towards Swilvane?” Asuna asked.</p><p>Leafa paused then she shook her head. “You really are a newbie, aren’t you?”</p><p>Asuna tilted her head, not understanding. “But it’s the closest town.”</p><p>“It’s Slyph terriroty. You step foot there and you won’t be able to attack them but they can attack you as much as they want.” Leafa informed.</p><p>In that case, thank god Asuna took the time to stop and make an experienced acquaintance before rushing in blindly.</p><p>“But they won’t attack me on sight, right? And I have you with me, Leafa-san.” Asuna said.</p><p>“Just Leafa is fine.” Leafa chuckled. “If you insist then I don’t mind but I can’t guarantee your safety.” She added.</p><p>“Your help is more than appreciated.” Asuna thanked sincerely.</p><p>Leafa blushed, flustered by the polite formality being shown to her by a girl who was her senior in the real world.</p><p>“Anyways, let’s go.” She said, activating her wings, glad her duration-limit was up.</p><p>“Eh? You don’t need a support controller?” Asuna asked, noting how effortlessly Leafa made it look.</p><p>“What about you?” Leafa asked.</p><p>“I just got the hang of it awhile ago so.....” Asuna explained.</p><p>Well, that explains why she had a rather rough landing despite her natural grace and firm balance, Leafa realized.</p><p>“Flying without one <em>is</em> a little tricky.” She admitted. “Turn around without taking out your controller.” She instructed.</p><p>Asuna complied, summoning her wings.</p><p>“Feel the spot where I’m touching?” Leafa asked.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Imagine that there are virtual bones and muscles spreading out from here and try to move them.” Leafa explained.</p><p>‘Virtual bones and muscles.....’ her brows furrowed in concentration.</p><p>She tried to picture bones, sturdy but light, capable of supporting her body while effortlessly allowing her to glide like a cloud. Muscles lithe with sharp nerves for quick reflexes upon command.</p><p>Sure enough, her wings quivered, rapidly flapping up and down like the wings of an insect.</p><p>“Yup! Just like that. Keep it up.” Leafa encouraged. Wow, this girl learns fast!</p><p>Soon, the wings spread out fully. Time for the nest big step.</p><p>“Now do the same thing but with bigger movements.” Leafa she instructed.</p><p>Gritting her teeth, Asuna made her wings flap more, brows furrowing deeper and eyes ablaze as she tried to coax the appendages on her back to life her off the ground.</p><p>She yelped at the sudden shove on her back. Rather than stumble forward, she cried out in surprise as she shot off the ground-</p><p>And painfully hit a few branches that was in the way of her ascend, sending twigs and leaves cascading down.</p><p>Leafe grinned mischievously but it quickly dropped into an expression of alarm when she heard a particularly loud crack and clatter.</p><p>“Mama!” Yui cried, shooting up.</p><p>“Asuna-san! You okay?” Leafa cried, just as alarmed, shooting up and beyond the foliage in her way.</p><p>Their eyes scanned their surroundings, searching for a telltale sign of blue-</p><p>They got it as a blur came flying past them, screaming and somersaulting through the air, her long blue hair whipping like crazy.</p><p>“Make it stoooooooop!” Asuna screamed, her world spinning like a laundry machine.</p><p>Yui and Leafa looked at the fumbling Undine, and then each other....</p><p>And prompting burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs as the amused sound spilled from their lips.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mama!” Yui gasped through her giggles.</p><p>“It-this is just too funny!” Leafa agreed.</p><p>And so above the forest, the combined laughter of a pixie and a Slyph rang in tune with the panicked screaming of an Undine.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After discussing with Leafa, Asuna gained valuable information about ALfheim and Yggdrasil, including the grand quest where a player gains <em>unlimited</em> flight upon reaching the top of Yggdrasil.</p><p>Unfortunately, it isn’t the grand quest for nothing considering how the NPCs guarding the dome leading to Yggdrasil are ridiculously powerful. Aside from the ton of monsters she’ll have to face along the way, she’ll also risk bumping into rivalling players seeking to reach Yggdrasil as well.</p><p>All things considered, it’s no wonder the quest hasn’t been cleared, even after a year the game started.</p><p>Nonetheless, Asuna made it clear that impossible or not, she was going to Yggdrasil, even if she had to walk on her own two feet to reach the top.</p><p>Leafa offered to take her there herself, despite knowing full well how frankly suicidal the whole mission sounded.</p><p>But even if the end goal was ludicrous, the Slyph still extended an olive branch towards Asuna which she was immensely grateful for.</p><p>And so, the two of them parted ways, agreeing to meet up tomorrow to start. Asuna sincerely thanked Leafa for offering to be her guide again and again, much to the younger girl’s sheepishness.</p><p>Asuna could see the similarities between Kirito and Leafa now, adopted siblings or not. The determination, the stubbornness, the inability to stand by when one is in trouble, the wit and friendliness......</p><p>She lied there on the bed in the room she booked in the inn. She stared at the ceiling, the events of the past 24 hours rewinding in her mind. Has it really only been 24 hours?</p><p>Asuna exhaled deeply. In the virtual world, time was fluid. One moment, it could be a still puddle and the next, it could ripple in waves before rushing forward in an unrelenting current.</p><p>Flipping in mid-air, Yui transformed back into her human-sized body, softly landing on the bed beside her.</p><p>“We won’t get to see each other until tomorrow, huh, Mama?” Yui said, voice wistful.</p><p>Seeing the resigned acceptance in her daughter’s sad eyes, Asuna smiled at her reassuringly.</p><p>“Mama will be back real soon, Yui. I promise.” Asuna reassured.</p><p>Yui brightened up but then her expression turned bashful, her fingers fidgeting behind her back.</p><p>“Um.......can I sleep with you until you log out?” Yui asked softly.</p><p>She missed doing that. She missed having her mama tuck her into bed, she missed mama’s goodnight kisses, she missed her warm presence whenever she feared being alone, she missed the welcoming good morning hugs she would give her when she woke up.</p><p>Asuna’s face softened, her heart going out for Yui when she realized how lonely her daughter must’ve felt this whole time before she came back.</p><p>“Of course, go ahead.” She said, scooting to the side to give Yui more space.</p><p>Yui brightened up like a blooming flower and gladly made herself comfortable next to her amazing mama.</p><p>The light in the lantern was snuffed out, but even in the dimness, Yui could still see her mama’s face, beautiful but strong.</p><p>“Let’s rescue papa quickly and buy another house somewhere.” Asuna said.</p><p>“That would be a dream come true. Living together with papa and mama again...” Yui agreed.</p><p>Reaching out, Asuna pulled Yui close, gently stroking her hair as she embraced her child, radiating motherly warmth.</p><p>“It’s not just a dream. I’ll make it a reality soon enough.” Asuna vowed.</p><p>And somehow, despite the challenging journey ahead, Yui knew that her mama wouldn’t break that promise, no matter what.</p><p>Smiling, she snuggled with her, glad to be held in her arms once more.</p><p>“Goodnight, Mama.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 8...11...3...2...9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Oberon gloats, Kirito plots.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Physical abuse, strangulation, non-consensual touching, molestation and sexual harassment up ahead. DO NOT READ if it is potentially triggering.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirito bit his lip as the finger slowly traced swirls of circles on his bare shoulder. Pulling away, there was a slight tug, stimulating his scalp as Oberon played with the lace cloth before moving on to play with his hair.</p><p>With a tug, the cloth came out, allowing his hair to fall to the nape of his neck. Oberon hummed, meticulously carding his fingers through the locks as he redid the crown braid and pinned it back.</p><p>Kirito shuddered as those fingers roamed down his neck, teasingly drawing along his bare back between his shoulder blades. An arm wrapped around his waist and he inhaled sharply, tensing.</p><p>Behind him, Oberon sighed before moving away to lie back on the bed, arms behind his head.</p><p>“Honestly, you’re so obstinate.” He huffed. “It’s just a fake body, you know. No permanent damage would be done to your real one.”</p><p>Kirito sat beside him, legs dangling off the edge. He said nothing, pointedly refusing to even look at him.</p><p>“You’re awfully quiet today. Are you still sulking over the last visit?” Oberon pouted, not wanting to be ignored.</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand, you sicko. Fake body or not, it’d be real to me. Pervert.” Kirito said lowly.</p><p>“So, you’re saying it would defile your heart? How noble.” Oberon said, laughing mockingly. “Or.......”</p><p>Arms wrapped around his torso as though he was being embraced by a lover from behind. A chill shot down his spine as he felt a hot breath brush against the vulnerable crook between his bare neck and shoulders.</p><p>“Are you worried that your precious Asuna would think you’re being...unfaithful?” Oberon teased.</p><p>He placed a feather-light kiss on Kirito’s jaw, slowly tracing it downwards on his jawline, back to his neck and shoulder.</p><p>“You should learn to have a bit of fun.” Oberon sighed.</p><p>Kirito’s eyes widened, alarm skyrocketing as he felt a pressure bite on his shoulder.</p><p>He cried out, pushing Oberon away. A hand shot up to cover his bare shoulder where a small bruise faded away, leaving the skin unblemished once more as though a second ago, it hadn’t been violated.</p><p>“Calm down, I was only teasing.” Oberon laughed, taking pleasure in his rattled state.</p><p>Grabbing his chin, he tilted it left and right as a hungry spark ignited in his conniving eyes, making the knot in Kirito’s stomach tightened.</p><p>“Maybe next time I should make it stay....” Oberon purred.</p><p>Kirito swallowed, trying to stave off the panic. Oh god, if he actually made it stay, made that sickening mark of <em>violation linger</em> on his body as a constant reminder, he wouldn’t be able to take it.</p><p>“Your skin is so soft.....” Oberon murmured, uncaring for his internal hysteria as his thumb rubbed circles on his shoulder, another stroking his face. “Such a pity so much remains covered.....”</p><p>Panic snapped, indignation flaring within him in its stead. Eyes ablaze, he socked Oberon in the face.</p><p>Hard.</p><p>The Fairy King cried out in both shock and pain as the fist collided against his cheek.</p><p>“Like hell I’ll let you do that you disgusting son of a-”</p><p>His words were replaced with cries of agony as electricity ran along his shackles, coursing through his veins. He writhed on the bed, eyes screwed shut as though doing so could block out the burning agony.</p><p>Finally, the shocks subdued and he gasped, chest heaving as he panted, trying to will the burning numbness away.</p><p>“How <em>dare you</em> raise your hand against your <em>king?”</em> Oberon hissed. “Clearly, you never learn.”</p><p>He roughly grabbed Kirito’s shoulder and tossed him down onto the bed, his back pressing into the mattress below him. He felt a weight sink beside his head as Oberon loomed over him, straddling his waist, eyes glinting dangerously.</p><p>He gasped, choked breaths struggling to come out of his throat as a pair of hands wrapped around his throat, fingers painfully digging into his neck.</p><p>“Asuna is <em>mine.</em> She will be mine and there’s <em>nothing </em>you can do about it. You are trapped here; you are my lowly servant that I can <em>do as I please</em> and I am your king who you will obey and respect unquestioningly.” Oberon growled, the pressure around his neck tightening.</p><p>Although this was a virtual body, every sensation felt real, <em>too real</em>. The hot breath brushing against his face, the agonizing pressure squeezing his neck, the fingernails digging into his flesh, the weight in his chest tightening like a noose and the lack of oxygen making itself known as black spots appeared in the corners of his vision-</p><p>He gasped, a lungful of air running down as his throat as he could finally<em>, finally</em> breathe again.</p><p>He coughed, a hand shakily rubbing his bruised throat. Like before, the bruises were already gone, leaving perfect smooth skin there.</p><p>“Boys, always so rebellious.” Oberon sniffed as though seconds ago, he hadn’t been strangling him. “Honestly, I can’t believe the hero that cleared SAO is a mere child.” He sneered.</p><p>Kirito held his tongue despite the insult of ‘man-child’ lingering on the tip.</p><p>“I would watch it if I were you. It’d be a shame if your remaining moments here only consisted of pain.” He remarked.</p><p>Kirito looked away, eyes defiant even as he gazed downwards.</p><p>“I won’t be here forever. <em>She’ll</em> come and save me.” Kirito said, voice even with firm certainty.</p><p>Oberon laughed as though Kirito had said the Earth was flat.</p><p>“Who? Asuna? Please, as if she’ll have the guts to even touch a NerveGear after the SAO Incident. Really, you should’ve seen the fire in her eyes when she stood her ground and defended you in front of your bed. She was so...delectable like that.” Oberon sighed, licking his lips dreamily.</p><p>Kirito’s fists clenched but he forced himself not to sock the bastard again, lest he experiences more pain.</p><p>“Feel free to count on her but there’s no way she stands a chance at surviving in ALfheim for long, much less make it all the way here.” Oberon said confidently, standing up with his hands behind his back in his usual regal manner.</p><p>“She’s stronger than you think. She’s stronger than you’ll ever be!” Kirito vehemently defended.</p><p>A finger caressed his cheek and he swallowed as nausea filled his sore throat.</p><p>“Maybe I should record these expressions of yours. It’ll be a wonderful wedding gift for her, don’t you think?” Oberon cooed.</p><p>Kirito smacked his finger away, his eyes roaring with hatred.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll be sure to tell her it was personally from you, her dear hero.” He mocked.</p><p>“Screw you.....” Kirito hissed, body shaking with barely suppressed rage, his head hung low as he struggled to get his breathing under control.</p><p>Once again, Oberon pecked his head, burying his nose in his locks, giving it a long whiff.</p><p>“As fun as this’s been, I must take my leave now. Do please behave until I get back.” He waved, strolling towards the door.</p><p>He glanced back, seeing the boy still sitting morosely on the bed, head gloomily hung, his back turned towards him. Oberon huffed before typing in the password.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the Fairy King, Kirito smirked slightly as his eyes caught the password clearly reflected in the mirror attached to the headboard of his bed.</p><p>His ‘highness’ was smart enough to block the password when it was in his direct line of sight but clearly he wasn’t smart enough to take reflective surfaces into account and Kirito plans to fully exploit that mistake.</p><p>“8...11...3...2...9.” he recited under his breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We all love it when the bastard villain with zero redeeming/appealing qualities makes a stupid Bond villain mistake.<br/>Also, keep in mind that I might skip a few scenes, conversations and possibly whole episodes when writing this fic as I do not wish to drag it out for too long. I apologize in advance if this disappoints everyone. Nonetheless, I appreciate your support.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Truth About ALfheim Online</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Kirito attempts to escape, he discovers the horrifying truth about ALfheim Online and the other 299 players trapped in it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirito lied on the bed, unmoving. Seemingly half-lidded eyes actually narrowed, body tensed but patient as he counted the seconds.</p><p>He stared at the bars of his cage, senses peeled for any hints of a green robe or blonde hair, wary of conniving green eyes and obnoxious green butterfly-shaped wings.</p><p>Nothing. The coast was clear.</p><p>Hopping off the bed, he made a beeline for the password panel, nerves on edge but giddy, eager to <em>finally </em>move- <em>to do something</em> and get out of this suffocating prison, away from that sick man.</p><p>“8, 11, 3, 2, 3, 2, 9.” He recited, typing in the password.</p><p>The bars rose, the outside world free for him to enter. A part of him wanted to cry, relief soothing him as the prospect of freedom lingered closer than ever before.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. No, he can’t get ahead of himself. He had to play his cards right. If he plays it smart, he can turn the odds in his favor</p><p>“Asuna, I’ll try my best.” He vowed, eyes shining with determination to see her again in the real world.</p><p>Hopping out of the cage, the shackles on him dispersed. He rubbed his wrists, grateful to have them free of weight, his range of movement no longer bounded by chains.</p><p>He surveyed his surroundings, noting how certain branches were flattened to resemble a pathway. Numerous branches twisted and curved in what was meant to be a display of intricate nature but to Kirito, they were like the gnarly limbs of arms barring his escape, forming a maze.</p><p>Straightening his back, he puffed his chest out and held his head high.</p><p>He can do this. He was Kirito, the Black Swordsman; &lt;&lt;Beater&gt;&gt;; front-liner; the one who cleared SAO even all hope seemed lost.</p><p> He steeled his heart with resolve, mind firm with determination and moved forward.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The door before him opened and he steeled himself for the displays up ahead, evidence of Oberon’s sick experiments.</p><p>Upon seeing the room, he instantly noticed the numerous rows of pillar-like devices projecting a 3D hologram of the human brain. The room had literally nothing else besides that.</p><p>He walked through the room, eyes searching for something, anything to give him more crucial input on what Oberon’s doing. He paused by one of the pillars, noticing the beeps emitting from it while undergoing some kind of procedure.</p><p>“What <em>is</em> this?” he asked, taking a closer look.</p><p>Wait......the human brain........</p><p>
  <em>“By stimulating the limbic system of the brain, it might be possible to manipulate thoughts, emotions and even memories.”</em>
</p><p>The epiphany hit him like a punch to the gut. He stumbled back, feeling sick as the cruelty of the it all settled in.</p><p>[Sad]</p><p>[Terror]</p><p>[Pain]</p><p>[Madness]</p><p>[Sick]</p><p>[Shock]</p><p>So many words- <em>too many words</em>, flashed around the brain like ads, labels containing so much negativity it was enough to crush anyone’s body, mind and spirit, sending them spiraling into pits of madness and despair.</p><p>‘They’re suffering.’</p><p>Whipping around, he saw similar words flashing, probing and pointing at pointing at all the holographic brains like pincushions.</p><p>‘All of them are.’</p><p>And to think, Asuna could’ve been amongst them- oh god, Klein, Silica, Agil, were some of his friends trapped in this cruel experiment as well?</p><p>Disgust swirled in his gut but fury flared in his heart. This level of cruelty.....all this suffering, all this despair, all this grief and madness, all because of one man with grand delusions that he’s some kind of god.</p><p>‘That bastard...he won’t get away with this. I’ll make sure he doesn’t.’</p><p>He had to focus. Focus all his rage and indignation into a precise blade and aim efficiently. He had to get out, he had to get back into the real world. That was first priority.</p><p>“Hang in there. Bear with it a little longer, I’ll save you soon.” He told one of the holographic brains, hoping his voice would somehow be heard and offer them the tiniest silver of salvation from their suffering.</p><p>His head whipped around at the sound of the door opening. He scrambled behind one of the pillars to hide just as two figures entered the room.</p><p>Peeking out from behind his cover, he saw two bulbous purple slugs enter the room, long antenna eyes taking in the readings projected before them on one of the brains.</p><p>They started making comments about the readings. Kirito noted that the only way to distinguish them was from the stripes on their back, one green and the other yellow.</p><p>Checking to make sure their focus was zeroed in on the brain, he got to his feet and stealthily moved on.</p><p>He had to get out ASAP, right now more than ever.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, Asuna, what are you gonna do about school?” Suguha asked Asuna.</p><p>After a few harrowing adventures together, the two girls managed to arrange a meeting in the real world. Asuna was proud to say that they hit it off pretty well, a steady friendship gradually forming between them. Underneath the spunk and blade, Suguha was a pleasant girl.</p><p>“You’re a year older than onii-chan, right?” Suguha asked as they boarded the bus.</p><p>“Well, I heard there’s a plan to turn a local high school that was closed due to reorganization into a special school for middle and high school students who were trapped in SAO. Supposedly, there isn’t an entrance exam and graduates will be able to take exams to attend university.” Asuna replied.</p><p>“Oh, really? It sounds like a reasonable idea but...won’t that also make the victims feel like they’re being isolated?” Suguha asked.</p><p>“Well, we <em>did</em> spend over two years trapped in a brutal game of death. There’s no telling how it affected us mentally. I for one won’t mind attending school with my other SAO friends, people who understand and empathize with my experience.” Asuna replied.</p><p>“.......onii-chan always got good grades. I’ll bet if there was an entrance exam, he’d ace it.” Suguha said wistfully.</p><p>“Maybe he can become my private tutor then.” Asuna joked, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Reaching out, she placed a hand over the younger girl’s one in reassurance.</p><p>“He’s smart and strong. He’ll be okay.” Asuna whispered.</p><p>She didn’t know if she was trying to reassure herself or Suguha.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kirito darted from one pillar to another, keeping in a low crouch to stay out of sight.</p><p>His senses were sharp, nerves on edge, knowing that there were two other people in the same room as him, capable of ratting him out to Oberon and throwing him back inside that damn cage.</p><p>Peeking from behind the pillar, he noticed a black cube of sorts floating in mid-air, its surface patterned with blue lines.</p><p>‘A system console?’ he wondered, recalling seeing a similar block before with Yui and Asuna.</p><p>Warily checking his back, he saw the two slugs still had no clue that he was there.</p><p>He glanced back at the system console, weighing his options, biting his lip as he took the risks into accounts.</p><p>Checking one more time to make sure they didn’t notice him-</p><p>He stood up and ran as fast as he could.</p><p>‘Please work!’</p><p>Grabbing the card, he pulled it down.....</p><p>And holographic screens lit up before him.</p><p>Kirito barely held back the whoop of joy bubbling in his core. Knowing the risky circumstances he was in, his eyes quickly scanned for a log out option.</p><p>‘Come on....come on........there!’</p><p>[Exit VR Lab]</p><p>This is it. He did it. He can finally leave this hellhole; he can finally get out of here and find Asuna in the real world and make sure that bastard gets what he deserves-</p><p>A shadow loomed over him like a thundercloud, purple tentacles reaching for him behind his back just as his fingertip hovered over the exit option.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe you used your real name as your character name. Not many do that.” Suguha remarked as they walked through the corridor towards Kirito’s room.</p><p>“Well to be fair, I was a bit naïve back then.” Asuna admitted.</p><p>“And you’re still using it now.” Suguha noted.</p><p>Asuna shrugged. “Old habits die hard.”</p><p>Opening the door, she her muscles tensed, alarms blared in her head as her instincts screamed at her-</p><p>“Sugou-san?” Suguha asked, tone surprised and- wait, how does she know him?</p><p>“Kirigaya-san. Oh! Asuna too! Small world.” Sugou quipped.</p><p>Suguha blinked, looking between Asuna and Sugou. These two know each other?</p><p>“You know him?” Suguha asked.</p><p>“Of course, I’m her fiancé after all.” Sugou said proudly.</p><p>Suguha blinked once more, slowly digesting that.....</p><p>WHAT?!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>‘NO!’ Kirito wailed mentally as he was forcefully yanked away from the console- he had been so close, it was right there, god damn it!</p><p>Gritting his teeth, he struggled and fought to yank his arms and legs out of the purple tentacles around his wrists and ankles, restraining him upside down.</p><p>Opening his eyes, a pair of orange orbs on antenna stared back at him, the insect-like appearance and coldness unnerving.</p><p>“Who are you? And what exactly are you doing here?” the slug beside the one restraining him asked.</p><p>He steeled his face into an indignant expression, brows furrowing into a glare.</p><p>“Hey, put me down. I’m a friend of King Oberon.” God, he hated having to say that name. “He gave me permission to look around and I was about to leave.”</p><p>“Oh? I don’t remember hearing about that.” The slug said, clearly not convinced. “How about you?”</p><p>“Doesn’t ring a bell.” His companion agreed.</p><p>“Wait a minute.....” orange orbs hovered closer, noticing the boy’s appearance and attire. “You’re <em>him</em>, aren’t you?”</p><p>Crap-</p><p>“The boy Sugou-chan keeps locked up at the top of Yggsdrasil.”</p><p>Crap, crap, crap, crap-!</p><p>“Oh yeah. That I remember.” The other slug mused.</p><p>“He’s rather pretty for a boy.” Orange orbs roved over his body hungrily.</p><p>“It’s not fair for the boss to keep such a doll all to himself.” He snickered.</p><p>While they talked, Kirito surreptitiously tried to shift his leg, toes outstretched to press the button to his freedom-</p><p>Only for a purple tentacle to securely yank his ankle back.</p><p>“Hey, hey, behave yourself!”</p><p>“Stop it!” he gasped, his body screaming as the slimy smooth appendage wrapped around his ankle, rippling as it advanced upwards towards his thighs.</p><p>“Let me go you monsters!” he yelled, struggling harder than before with the desperation of a caged animal. Goosebumps shivered, a cold sweat began to break out on his forehead, beads coating the back of his neck.</p><p>“Jeez, that’s a harsh thing to say.” The slug said, not at all fazed by his kicking and yanking and squirming.</p><p>“You know, we’re in the middle of a deep-sense mapping experiment.” He commented as though talking about the weather.</p><p>“You guys are scientists, aren’t you ashamed to be taking part in this illegal research?! It’s inhumane!” Kirito snapped at them.</p><p>“I think it’s more humane than sticking electrodes into the exposed brains of experimental animals though. They’re all just dreaming, after all.” The one restraining him said without remorse.</p><p>“Exactly. Sometimes we even show them delightfully euphoric dreams. It almost makes me want to take their place.” His companion agreed gleefully.</p><p>Kirito’s eyes narrowed at them, disgusted by their lack of morals.</p><p>“You’re insane.” He hissed.</p><p>“The boss is out, right? Log outta here and ask him what we should do with the punk.” The one restraining one said.</p><p>His companion clucked his tongue, finding the task troublesome but complied nonetheless.</p><p>Kirito watched in envy as he easily pressed a purple tentacle on the exit button, leaving the place. Just like the birds visiting his cage, he too could come and go as he pleased.....</p><p>Clenching his fists, he renewed his struggle.</p><p>“Let me go right now!” he demanded.</p><p>“No way! The boss would murder me for that.” The slug denied. Then a sleazy wide grin spread on his face.</p><p>A familiar hungry glint of lust sparked in his orange orbs. Kirito felt his breath hitch, his struggles becoming al the more desperate as he prayed and begged- oh god no, please no, not that, don’t do that to him, please please <em>please-</em></p><p>“How about we have some fun with electric drugs instead? I’m sick and tired of playing with boring dolls all the time.” The slug said giddily.</p><p>A purple tentacle stretched out, stroking his cheek. His eyes widened in horror, face paling as his worst fear was confirmed.</p><p>“S.......”</p><p>It wrapped around his ankles, slipping through the slits in his harem pants to wrap around his thighs. More stretched out, wrapping around his naval and another creeping up his arms towards his chest.</p><p>“Stop it-!” he gasped, feeling something pressing itself in between his thighs, oh god no, not there, not there, not there-</p><p>The one his chest stretched longer, wrapping around his neck. The tip hovered in front of his face, wagging teasingly-</p><p>His eyes sharpened like those of a beast ready to do whatever it takes to <em>survive.</em></p><p>Without hesitation, he bit down onto the tip of the tentacle.</p><p>Hard.</p><p>A scream of pain rang out, much to his vindictive satisfaction.</p><p>“Okay! Okay! I’ll stop!” the slug yelped.</p><p>Kirito spat the disgusting appendage out, glaring at the slug as he kept him suspended, arms tied above his head.</p><p>“What are you doing?” the second slug asked suspiciously upon return.</p><p>“Nothing!” the other replied quickly. “Anyways, what did the boss say?”</p><p>“He went ballistic. He said to put him back in the cage above the lab, change the password, make sure the shackles were double-locked and keep him under surveillance around the clock.” He relayed.</p><p>Kirito glanced back at the system console longingly. Maybe.......maybe he still had a chance......</p><p>“Let’s at least walk him back instead of teleporting.” He mused.</p><p>“He’s your type, huh?” his companion teased.</p><p>“He’s pretty for a boy, you said so yourself.”</p><p>Hearing a click, he jostled the boy in his grip. He yelped much to their annoyance, began to squirm and struggle again.</p><p>“Oh, calm down, kid. Relax a little.” He laughed, keeping the tentacles secure around his wrists as he placed Kirito on his back.</p><p>“LET ME GO ALREADY!” Kirito yelled.</p><p>He stared back at the system console, gritting his teeth to stop himself from screaming in frustration as he was pulled further and further away from the real world.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Leave, Sugou. This room isn’t big enough for all of us.” Asuna said coldly.</p><p>“No need to be so cold, Asuna. I’m just here to ensure he’s doing well.” Sugou said.</p><p>Suguha glanced between them, noticing the clear animosity Asuna held for Sugou. But why?</p><p>“Anyways, have a nice day, girls. Take care~” Sugou said amiably before leaving with a departing wave of his hand.</p><p>Asuna glared after the man and if looks could kill, he would’ve dropped dead ten times over.</p><p>“How do you know him?” Asuna asked Suguha curtly.</p><p>“I-I met him when he came to see our family. He told us he was going to help pay for onii-chan's medical bills and support his treatment.” Suguha replied.</p><p>Asuna exhaled sharply. For once, the usually calm matured friendly girl looked downright <em>pissed</em> and flustered.</p><p>“.......Asuna.....what’s....going on, really?” Suguha asked carefully. “What’s going on between you and Sugou and what does it have to do with my brother?”</p><p>Asuna pulled a chair over and sat down, gesturing to another.</p><p>“It’s a long story. You better sit down.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The shackles clasped around his wrists and ankles; his body roughly thrown down onto the smooth marble floor.</p><p>The bars closed with a clang of finality, the beeping of a new password confirming that he was once again powerlessly trapped in a prison.</p><p>Slowly, he stood up and walked towards the bars.</p><p>He gripped the unrelenting metal, leaning forward, his face passively watching the birds outside chirp their carefree song.</p><p>His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened. He stared at the world outside, knowing that if he could already get out once, he sure as hell could do so again.</p><p>‘I won’t lose Asuna.’</p><p>His blaze of his defiance hadn’t dimmed in the slightest, nor has his resolve wavered.</p><p>‘I won’t give up.’</p><p>He stared at the card in his hand. He smirked, proud he managed to snatch an ace up his sleeve from under those slugs’ noses.</p><p>‘I’ll escape this place if it’s the last thing I do!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Grand Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upon finding a clue to Kirito's whereabouts, Asuna's more determined than ever to save him.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, her determination is a double-edged blade that borders on recklessness. As Asuna pursues onwards, Leafa worries she might be in over her head.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suguha didn’t know what to feel- she didn’t know what to <em>do</em>.</p><p>A part of her was demanding she chased after that two-faced bastard Sugou and stab her shinai straight through him- or better yet, an actual blade.</p><p>A part of her wanted to run towards the closest bin she could find to throw up.</p><p>A part of her wanted to rip her hair out and scream at......at who? At Sugou? At her big brother and his damn love for gaming? At Asuna for keeping this from her? At the universe in general?</p><p>“So all this time.....all this time, he’s been holding onii-chan’s life over our heads and we....we didn’t...how could we not.....” she placed her head in her hand as the sheer stupidity of her ignorance crashed down upon her.</p><p>“It’s not your fault, Suguha.” Asuna said firmly.</p><p>“I should’ve known- it was too easy; he was too nice-”</p><p>Asuna gave her a sympathetic smile that thankfully lacked any mockery.</p><p>“That’s how he is. That’s how he plays and plots. I’ve had to put up with it for years, I know how infuriating it is that he’s still getting away with it.” She sighed.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we go to the authorities about this?” Suguha asked.</p><p>Asuna shook her head. “Sugou has more influence than you think. It’s the word of two teenagers- one of whom is a tragic victim in society’s eyes- against the word of the director of RECT’s Full-Dive research department. If he finds out we’re onto him.............”</p><p>Both eyes railed towards Kirito’s comatose form, acutely aware of the ‘beep’ resonating from the supporting machines as a reminder of what’s hanging at stake.</p><p>“We have to find Kirito on our own. Once we free him, we can find evidence to take Sugou down.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Having played ALfheim Online a few times now, Asuna had taken the liberty to customize her avatar more.</p><p>She now wore a white high-collar sleeveless top with blue accents under a breast plate that was light to prevent hindrance in mobility but durable enough to protect her. A cerulean blue cowl capelet was wrapped around her for Yui to nestle in whenever she was tired. A white and blue lined half-skirt was worn over a cerulean blue skirt and black leggings. White cuffed boots with blue ribbons adorned her feet with matching detached sleeves and ribbons on her arms. She’s also taken to keeping her hair in a loose braid.</p><p>Leafa approves and even teased her about how Kirito would practically swoon from her avatar’s looks.</p><p>The two girls stood side by side, heads craned upwards as they gazed in awe at Yggdrasil.</p><p>“So that’s Yggdrasil.” Asuna breathed.</p><p>The worldly presence of the tree itself truly supported its title as the ‘World Tree’. The very base of its roots to the unseeable top that was obscured by clouds was breath-takingly majestic. Every twist, every curve, every rise and dip of its structure was ethereal, like a carving meticulously made by the most intricate of sculptors.</p><p>“Seeing it like this is breathtaking.” Leafa said, as though speaking her thoughts aloud.</p><p>It’s no wonder so many thrived to reach the very top.</p><p>Had circumstances been different, Asuna admits that she would’ve found the tree sacredly beautiful, like an endangered species of nature.</p><p>But she wasn’t here to sightsee. Yggdrasil was her destination, her goal, the driving point of her quest; and right now, it was before her, closer than ever.</p><p><em>Kirito</em> was closer than ever.</p><p>Yet, her heart clenched painfully as she gazed upwards, where the branches faded into one with the vast sky.</p><p>So close.....yet so far.</p><p>“So, there’s supposedly a city on top of this tree and.......?” Asuna asked to clarify once more.</p><p>“The Fairy King Oberon and the fairies of light, the Alf, live there and the first race to have an audience with the king is said to be able to reincarnate into Alfs.” Leafa informed.</p><p>“Can you climb up from the outside?” Asuna asked, the gears in her head spinning as she sought for a loophole in the seemingly impossible step up ahead.</p><p>“The area around the trunk is designated as an off-limit area, so that’s not possible.” Damn it. “And even if you tried to fly up, you’d reach the flight limit long before you reached the top.”</p><p>“I heard a group of people flew on each other’s shoulders to find a loophole in the limit.” Asuna pointed out.</p><p>“Oh, that incident. Apparently, they almost reached the branches. The GMs must’ve been in a panic because it was patched shortly after. Now there’s supposedly a barrier just above the clouds.” Leafa explained.</p><p>“I see.” Asuna exhaled. The task ahead didn’t seem any less daunting from what she’s hearing.</p><p>But she didn’t come this far to give up.</p><p>“For now, let’s head over to the roots.” She decided, absentmindedly giving Yui a pat on her head for comfort.</p><p>“Yeah, got it.” Leafa agreed.</p><p>As they walked towards the tree, Yui excitedly chattered about the other nearby markets in the area with numerous stalls selling all kinds of odds and ends, occasionally throwing in her own cheerful fun twist. Leafa would pipe in with a fact or two or even better, a funny incident or peculiar shenanigan that occurred there at some point.</p><p>They talked, they bantered, they joked, the laughed and teased. The air between them was alight with affability.</p><p>For a brief moment, Asuna felt the weight on her shoulders lift slightly.</p><p>Moments like these.... moments with other players; other <em>people</em> like Leafa reminded her why she would never hesitate to do SAO all over again.</p><p>“Once you pass through that gate, you’ll be at the center of the world, Alne’s central district.” Leafa said, pointing to the archway entrance up ahead.</p><p>The moment they crossed over however, Yui shot out from her cowl with a gasp, eyes wide as though a miracle flashed before her.</p><p>“Yui? What’s wrong?” Asuna asked.</p><p>“Papa......” Yui whispered.</p><p>Blue and green eyes widened, their breaths were held as their hearts stuttered.</p><p>“Papa’s here.” Yui said, voice firm with certainty.</p><p>Asuna looked back up at Yggdrasil, its trunk colossal and height imposing yet-</p><p>“You sure?” she asked.</p><p>“There’s no mistake. This player’s ID is Papa’s. His coordinates are right above us!” Yui confirmed decisively.</p><p>Asuna gazed at Yggdrasil, Leafa and Agil’s words ringing through her mind, reminding her that what she was about to do was <em>impossible</em>; she was just one player against the entire system of the game. She wasn’t the front liner heroine who was a crucial tipping point in the death game back in SAO.</p><p>But back then, the very thought of beating SAO seemed impossible from the very beginning. It should have been impossible the moment she died and Heathcliff had struck the final blow on Kirito-</p><p>But Kirito didn’t give up. He never resigned himself no matter how high the odds were stacked against him. He always stood his ground and moved forward no matter how suicidal his end goal was.</p><p>And neither will she.</p><p>“Asuna- wah!” Leafa brought her hands up to shield herself from the dust cloud left behind as Asuna dashed forward. “ASUNA?!”</p><p>Wall Run was utilized with almost second-nature effort.</p><p>Exclamations of surprise spilled out as the Undine bounced from one wall top another, using them as a spring board to boost her further upwards.</p><p>Bending her legs, she summoned every ounce of strength into her calves and shot off from the tallest vantage point. When she went as far as she could, she spread her wings and flew up like a rocket.</p><p>Her speed was like the very rapier she wielded. Thrusting towards her target with reckoning ruthlessness but maintaining a steadfast aim.</p><p>A ripple resonated across the sky like a peddle on the surface of a lake as she crashed into the barrier Leafa mentioned before.</p><p>She was knocked back, Yui falling out of her cowl as she spun in the air.</p><p>She vaguely heard Leafa call out her name but ignored the Slyph as she righted herself in mid-air before flying towards the barrier once more.</p><p>“Asuna! Stop!”</p><p>She once again faced her invisible obstacle head on, willing herself to keep pushing and pushing until it finally collapsed before her.</p><p>Once again, like running straight into a brick wall, she was effortlessly knocked back.</p><p>Gritting her teeth, pupils shrinking into pinpricks like the sparks of her tenacity, she unsheathed her rapier, ready to try and stab straight through the barrier and slash it apart if she must, only for a hand to firmly clasp around hers and desperately pull her away.</p><p>“Quit it, Asuna! It’s impossible! This is as high as you can go!” Leafa tried to reason with her.</p><p>What the hell happened to the usually mature, rational Asuna from before?! No wonder she called herself a berserker back in SAO!</p><p>“I have to.” Asuna said, voice laced with thick emotion. “I have to get up there!”</p><p>Yui pressed her palms against the barrier, eyes glistening with tears, selfishly wishing with all her heart that the barrier will give the tiniest of opening for the smallest of moments, just so she could fly up there to look for her papa.</p><p>“Papa, it’s me....papa..........”</p><p>Tightening her fists, she cried out as loud as she could to the vast sky imposing her.</p><p>“PAPAAAAAAAAAAA!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kirito buried his head in his hands as she sat on the chair, the marble table top smooth as ever underneath him. He sighed, pressing his cheek against it.</p><p>He couldn’t even bury his head in his hands without the shackles pressing against him. When was the last time he slept even? A day? Two days? A whole week?</p><p>He was too tired to stay awake but too on edge to allow himself the bliss of falling asleep lest Oberon tries to catch him unaware and punish him for his escape attempt.</p><p>
  <em>“Papa.......”</em>
</p><p>He stiffened, jolting up straight from his chair as that familiar voice, as gentle and innocent as a butterfly whispered in his ear.</p><p>His head darted from side to side, trying to locate the owner of the voice.</p><p>That voice....could it be-</p><p>
  <em>“Papa.”</em>
</p><p>He heard it again, this time ringing with more clarity in his ears.</p><p>“Y-Yui-chan.” he breathed the name of his daughter, the child he and Asuna cared for as a family. “Is that you?”</p><p>He got up from his chair and darted towards the bars, the chains connected to his shackles almost tripping him along the way.</p><p><em>“Papa! Papa!”</em> the cries of his daughter almost made him burst into tears.</p><p>Grasping the golden bars, he poked his head through as far as he could, looking everywhere for any signs of his daughter.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m right here!”</em>
</p><p>Then the epiphany dawned on him as he gazed down at the infinite sky lying below him. Of course, where else could she be?</p><p>“I’m up here.....” his knuckles ruined white as he gripped the bars.</p><p>“I’M UP HERE, YUI!” he yelled at the top of his lungs.</p><p>He panted, shoulders trembling as he pressed his head against the damn bars imprisoning him. He wasn’t hallucinating- he <em>couldn’t</em> have been imagining hearing Yui’s heart wrenching calls for him.</p><p>“Asuna.....” he whispered.</p><p>If only he could see her, if only he could let her know-</p><p>Wait, that’s it!</p><p>‘Something....I have to drop something from here.’</p><p>He looked around at the scarce items in his possession. The furniture wouldn’t fit through the bars, the sheets and fabric would be blown away and the flowers might get passed off as being natural.</p><p>Something small enough to slip through the bars but heavy enough to drop down and the item itself has to be out of place...........</p><p>‘Wait.......that’s it!’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Her rapier bounced off as though it was striking a trampoline. She grunted but kept her grip on the hilt firm.</p><p>‘What...is this?!’ she fumed, her patience thinning to breaking point as she continuously failed.</p><p>Leafa watched with Yui cupped in her hands. The former was torn. She knew Asuna wouldn’t give up come hell or highwater but she also knew that even if she chipped in to help, it’d be the equivalent of adding another grain of salt into the ocean.</p><p>Releasing a cry of pure frustration, Asuna punched the damn barrier with all her might only to be pushed right back.</p><p>“I tried to call him using Warning Mode but.....” Yui looked down dejectedly, wings drooping in defeat.</p><p>Asuna faltered, her wings stuttered and her grip on the rapier loosened ever so slightly but she quickly composed herself.</p><p>Reinforcing her grip, she braced herself to try one more time-</p><p>She paused upon noticing the glint of an object descending through the air towards her.</p><p>‘What’s that?’ she wondered.</p><p>Sheathing her rapier, she cupped her hands and a..... card fell into her grasp.</p><p>She held up the innocuous unassuming card in her hand, trying to recall if it could mean any significance. Surely, cards didn’t simply fall from Yggdrasil?</p><p>“Leafa, do you know what this is?” she asked.</p><p>“No, I’ve never seen an item like that before.” Leafa replied, just as puzzled.</p><p>Asuna tapped on the card but no item window appeared.</p><p>“There’s no item window.” She remarked.</p><p>Was this another glitch of sorts? A bug in the system?</p><p>Yui flew up and grasped the card in both of her tiny hands.</p><p>“This......” she gasped upon realizing what it truly was. “This contains an access code for System Administrators.”</p><p>Asuna’s eyes widened and she grasped the card tighter.</p><p>“Then can we use this to exercise GM authority?” Asuna asked.</p><p>“No.” Yui sighed, disappointment evident.</p><p>“To do that from inside the game would require a corresponding console. Even I can’t bring up the system menu.” She explained sadly.</p><p>“I see.” Asuna said, her voice slightly tinged with disappointment. Then again, she should’ve seen it coming. Since when was anything ever this easy?</p><p>“But....” her resolve persevered. “There has to be a reason why this fell down. This is probably.....”</p><p>She looked at Yui, sharing a knowing look with her daughter.</p><p>“Yes! I think Papa heard me and dropped it.” Yui deduced.</p><p>Asuna sharply inhaled, eyes closing as she remembered the soul-crushing screenshot Silica and Agil showed her of her beloved, imprisoned in a cage, powerless, despaired, out of reach like a pretty songbird with clipped wings.</p><p>She remembered his eyes; his orbs barely staying afloat amongst the hopelessness of his situation. The desperation, the need to escape and regain his freedom, to see his loved ones in the real world once more.</p><p>Leafa watched as Asuna calmly kept the card away in storage, her movements refined and unhurried.</p><p>“Leafa, I have a question.” She startled slightly as the cool voice was directed at her.</p><p>“Where’s the gate that leads into Yggdrasil?” It wasn’t snarled like a demand but it wasn’t spoken lightly like an off-comment question.</p><p>“Um, it’s inside the dome at the tree’s base. B-But you won’t be able to get in!” she added vehemently.</p><p>“It’s protected by guardians that even the largest rapid parties couldn’t get past! It’s practically suicide! You’re walking straight into death!” she pushed on, trying to get the tenacious girl to see how she’s practically setting herself up to <em>die</em>-</p><p>“Asuna, would onii-chan want you to go on a suicide mission?”</p><p>Maybe it was low of her to pull that card out. To use her older brother against Asuna after the older girl trusted her with such intimate information but she’ll be damned if she just lets her waltz onwards towards a kill zone with slim chances that were practically nil.</p><p>“Kirito would want me to live a life with no regrets.” Asuna said, turning back to her, her smile understanding and not at all upset at the low card she pulled on her.</p><p>“Leafa, I appreciate your concern. But how can I ever live with myself if I turn my back on Kirito like this after coming this far? He would want me to live a happy life and....I simply can’t do that without him.” Asuna said, voice gentle but firm.</p><p>Leafa’s eyes widened as the Undine hugged her earnestly, eyes shining with gratitude as she parted, a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you for everything up until now. From here on out, I’ll continue alone.” Asuna said.</p><p>“But-”</p><p><em>“Suguha.”</em> Asuna’s tone rang through like the piercing stab of her blade. “I need you to do one last thing.”</p><p>“Anything.” Leafa said.</p><p>“Promise me you’ll look after Kirito in the real world. Promise me, that no matter what, you will never waver by his side. Promise me you’ll always take care of him when I can’t.” Asuna said.</p><p>“I swear on my life.” Leafa swore.</p><p>Asuna’s hardened expression softened, a gratified smile spreading serenely on her pretty face.</p><p>“Thank you.” She said softly.</p><p>She patted the Slyph’s shoulder one more time before backing off. Asuna graced her with one last smile before descending towards the dome at Yggdrasil’s base.</p><p>Asuna gracefully landed on the bottom, unfazed by the dust cloud she kicked up or the web of cracks under her feet. She ignored the surprised murmurs around her as she pooled every fiber of her will towards her goal.</p><p>“Yui, do you know the way to the dome?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, if you go up the stairs ahead of us, it’ll be-” Yui yelped as her Mama sprinted off, practically flying across the steps.</p><p>“B-But, are you sure about this Mama? Judging by what we’ve learned so far, breaking through the gates will be quite a difficult feat.” Yui asked.</p><p>She knew her Mama was strong. She knew she was the strongest and best fighter ever! She was strong and capable and smart and determined but.... but the odds stacked against them seem as high as Yggdrasil itself.</p><p>“We’ll have to see that for ourselves. Even if we fail, there’s no death penalty here.” Asuna said, voice calm and undaunted by the prospect of failure.</p><p>“That’s true but.....”</p><p>Asuna chuckled and used a finger to pat her hair, giving her a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Mama knows what she’s doing, Yui. Besides, if I waste another second doing nothing, I’ll lose my mind.” She half-joked wryly.</p><p>Cupping her daughter in her hands, she brought her close to her face.</p><p>“You want to see Papa soon too, right?” Asuna asked softly.</p><p>Yui’s face steeled with resolve, she looked so similar to her father. It made Asuna’s heart swell with pride.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>They stood before the slabs of ivory, extravagant carvings of petals, vines and leaves gracing the surface. Beside the door, two statues that were almost as tall as the door itself stood vigilant, chests puffed and sharp helmeted heads held high. Their wings stood ready; gauntlets draped over the hilt of their massive swords.</p><p>Her stride was steady and unrushed but her presence was unstoppable with a resolved destination in mind.</p><p>There was a shifting of ivory marble rock as the statues turned, their gargantuan blades crossing, barring her entry.</p><p>[You who has yet to experience the heights of the sky, do you seek passage to the king’s castle?] their regal baritone voice questioned.</p><p>A window popped up before her, asking her if she truly wanted to accept the Grand Quest.</p><p>This was it. The moment she pressed that, there was no going back.</p><p>‘Wait for me, Kirito.’</p><p>She didn’t have to think twice before pressing the blue button with the white circle, like the final stamp onto a wax seal to resolutely secure an irreversible deal.</p><p>‘I’ll be there soon.’</p><p>Slowly, like the grandiose opening of a curtain, the two swords uncrossed to grant her entry.</p><p>[Then prove you are worthy of soaring the skies with those wings you bear.]</p><p>The doors slowly opened, smooth heavy ivory marble stone long since stiffened from lack of challengers.</p><p>Asuna stared, unfazed by the ominous darkness before her.</p><p>She can do this. She’ll play this tune and dance with shadows. Should she have to swim through scars and hold hands with hardships, so be it.</p><p>“Here we go, Yui.” Asuna said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.</p><p>“Mama.....” Yui said softly.</p><p>She smiled. At that moment, Yui thought that her mother truly looked like a warrior goddess. Ready for battle but still containing limitless compassion and kindness.</p><p>“Make sure to keep your head down. Promise Mama you won’t put yourself in danger, okay?” Asuna said, her voice motherly and soft.</p><p>Yui hoped this wouldn’t be the last time she’ll hear her mother’s voice like this.</p><p>“Good luck, Mama. I love you.” Yui said before burrowing into the safe recesses of her cowl.</p><p>Features steeled in grim resolve, Asuna held her head up high as she ventured onwards into the Grand Quest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The walls surrounding her were made of roots, binding together to form a natural systematic structure resembling the pattern of a cell. Lined against the wall like an army of soldiers were small glowing pods Asuna will bet either serve to shoot ammunition or spawn NPCs to hinder her.</p><p>Her gaze was focused upwards where she saw the symmetrical lotus-like roof, the very center resembling a bud yet to bloom.</p><p>That was it.</p><p>That was the gate standing between her and Kirito.</p><p>Crouching, she closed her eyes and inhaled-</p><p>Her eyes snapped open-</p><p>Her heel shifted-</p><p>She activated Wall Run-</p><p>And pushed off.</p><p>She dashed up the wall like a speed demon, reaching 35 meters upwards before kicking off the wall and spreading her wings.</p><p>One of the pods glowed brighter and a figure materialized before it. Asuna’s eyes widened, deducing that this must be one of the ‘guardians’ Leafa warned her about.</p><p>Gritting her teeth, her eyes sharpened into as she readied her rapier.</p><p>“MOVE!”</p><p>She spun, deflecting its massive sword at the same time before her blade lashed out, skewering its head. It disappeared in a puff of smoke she flew through.</p><p>‘I can do this.....’</p><p>More materialized before her like a swarm of locusts yet she didn’t hesitate for even a second.</p><p>‘I <em>will </em>do this!’</p><p>The siren call of battle flowed through her veins; her berserker nature once kept dormant unleashed itself unto any and all who stood in her way.</p><p>Her rapiers flashed, a ribbon of steel as she stabbed, slashed and parried; her fists struck out in punches, whipped out in blocks while her legs lashed out in kicks.</p><p>She slashed off its arm and slammed a roundhouse kick into its face. Another came from behind and she spun around to block its blade.</p><p>‘Move........’</p><p>
  <em>(Kirito’s face flashed before her mind, his sword casually laid on his shoulder, his being radiating quiet confidence and reassurance.)</em>
</p><p>“GET OUT OF MY WAAAAAAAAY!”</p><p>Knocking its blade aside, she brought her rapier up high and stabbed it straight through its chest before dragging it up, bisecting it.</p><p>But each one she destroyed; another half dozen would arise to take its place.</p><p>The berserker inside her was <em>roaring.</em></p><p>Another three fell before her rapier and she used her wings, weaving around them, soaring higher ever so slightly before another charged towards her.</p><p>She grunted as it slammed into her like a truck, barely bringing her blade up in the nick of time before she was bisected.</p><p>She gritted her teeth, arms straining at the onslaught as red sparks flew.</p><p>
  <em>(Complaints of how terrible the in-game bread tasted.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Her husband’s sleeping face, unblemished from the hardened lines of a warrior in battle.)</em>
</p><p>Sliding her rapier along the blade, she skewered its head. Another attempted to attack her from behind.</p><p>She switched to a reverse grip as she sliced its head clean off its shoulders. Grabbing its body, she hurled it towards another two charging towards her before it vanished in a puff of smoke.</p><p>This time, two came at once from both sides, trying to flank her. She shot upwards, making them slash each other.</p><p>She didn’t have to kill <em>all</em> of them. She just had to go higher and higher until she made it to the top.</p><p>One barreled towards her, knocking her down. As her blade remained lock in parry, she saw another come towards her, blade raised ready in her peripheral.</p><p>Bringing her hand up, she barely registered the pain as the blade sunk into her forearm. She paid her health bar no heed, even as it depleted from the injury.</p><p>Knocking the one way, her blade was now free. With a battle cry, she skewered the one injuring her hand before grabbing its arm and swinging it like a mace to knock aside another three in her way.</p><p>‘Kirito......’</p><p>
  <em>(His bemused expression when she accidentally dozed off while lying on the grass with him.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Accepting the meal she offered, chomping into the sandwich she made with vigor. His sulky face as he ‘grieved’ over said sandwich when he dropped it and wasted the good food.)</em>
</p><p>Another guardian fell before her. Like the puff of smoke it dissolved in, everything was blurring into a haze.</p><p>Yet, her resolve remained clear.</p><p>‘Kirito......’</p><p>
  <em>(His relieved face when she saved him in time before Kuradeel finished the job.)</em>
</p><p>Her health bar depleted slightly as a blade nicked her side. It decreased once more as another snuck up behind her and she noticed a second too late before it slashed her back.</p><p>‘Kirito......’</p><p>
  <em>(A disgusting frog leg resolutely kept in his mouth despite her protests. Muffled insistence that they were exotically delicious.)</em>
</p><p>‘Kirito......’</p><p>
  <em>(Their promise to reunite in the real world.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(His comatose body; muscles emaciated, skin sickly pale, lashes kept close casting shadows on sunken cheeks as he lied on a hospital bed.)</em>
</p><p>‘Kirito.....’</p><p>She stretched her hand out. Almost there....so close.....yet so far....she was almost there!</p><p>‘Kiri-’</p><p>Something pierced through her hand. She stared, baffled at the long glowing needle-like......</p><p>Oh crap.</p><p>Whipping her head around, she saw every Guardian Knight with a bow in hand, an arrow nocked ready.</p><p>Arrows were released, they came towards her like shooting stars.</p><p>She turned around, flying as fast as she could, refusing to look back even as one pierced her calf, another two on her back.</p><p>She swung her rapier, trying to deflect or block as many as she could but her grip faltered as two arrows pierced her left forearm.</p><p>Her health bar was depleting like the grains of sand in an hourglass from the onslaught of arrows.</p><p>‘Just.....just a bit further.....’</p><p>She was running on pure adrenaline and undiluted desperation at this point.</p><p>Her health bar was now yellow and <em>still </em>depleting.</p><p>She activated her healing spell, buying herself more time.</p><p>‘Just a little further.....’</p><p>An arrow nicked her ear clean off, another grazing her cheek.</p><p>‘A little fur-’</p><p>She jolted to a halt, a choked gasp bubbling in her throat as a blade impaled her. Before she could blink, another four followed suit, piercing her body like it was butter.</p><p>She tried to chant another healing spell but couldn’t. Her throat wouldn’t cooperate and it was taking every fiber of her being to simply stay conscious.</p><p>‘No......please.....’</p><p>Her hand feebly stretched out towards the very top.</p><p>‘Kirito........’</p><p>Her health bar was red now, not even as long as her pinky finger.</p><p>Her eyes closed, tears flecking her lashes as failure readied itself to drag her down-</p><p>The Guardian Knights around her froze before turning their attention towards somewhere else.</p><p>She weakly turned her head around.</p><p>Her eyes widened as she saw a green glint flying through the horde of Guardian Knights, blade flashing and green wings shimmering as her blonde ponytail flowed like ribbons on her head.</p><p>‘Suguha?’</p><p>She could barely keep track of her Slyph friend as she flew as fast as she could, weaving and darting around Guardian Knights, her blade focused on deflecting, parrying and blocking, only attacking when necessary.</p><p>“ASUNAAAAAAAAA!” Leafa called out.</p><p>She weaved around a Guardian Knight, parrying another that tried to attack. Flipping over another, she finally located Asuna amongst the endless horde.</p><p>Sheathing her blade, she soared on. She maneuvered around the guardians, acutely aware of how vulnerable she was now without her blade but she needed both hands for this.</p><p>“Lea-” Asuna said weakly.</p><p>She hissed as Leafe yanked all the blades out of her at once. The Slyph tucked her arms under Asuna’s back and around her shoulder, the other tucking under her knees.</p><p>Just as she secured her grip on her, Leafa quickly darted down before four blades disemboweled them.</p><p>“Heal yourself!” Leafa urged.</p><p>Asuna nodded weakly and tried to focus on healing herself while Leafa tried her best to avoid the downpour of arrows.</p><p>Asuna’s alarm rose when Leafa cried out in pain, an arrow piercing her shoulder while another three buried behind her back.</p><p>A guardian rushed up beside them. She may have been beaten but her reflexes were far from dulled.</p><p>Pulling her rapier out, she riposte the guardian before it could behead Leafa.</p><p>“Thanks.” Leafa panted.</p><p>Another arrow came, this one piercing her thigh, messing up her landing. She barely kept her grip on Asuna as she stumbled.</p><p>She surged forward just in time to dodge the swords thrown towards them.</p><p>Adrenaline running high, her heart beating as fast as her wings, she roared as she forced her wings to move faster, <em>faster, faster, they were almost there-</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Both of them crashed, tangling in a heap of limbs. Leafa found enough energy to push herself off Asuna- lest she crush the Undine after barely avoiding death- and lie there, panting as the adrenaline wore off, leaving bone-deep exhaustion rattling in its wake.</p><p>Behind them, the ivory marbled doors slammed shut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not updating in a while. I was spending time with family during the holidays and went through a brief writer's block. But I'm here and I'm back. Hopefully I'll be able to move to the part we're all waiting for soon.<br/>Again, yes, I redesigned Asuna's ALO avatar instead of giving her a color swap version of her KoB one. I hope you guys don't mind.<br/>I also hope the fight scene was written right to portray Asuna's badassery. As you can see, Asuna prefers to use her surroundings to boost herself up to a higher vabtage point before actually flying so she doesn't waste her flight limit. Plus, she's an Undine with healing magic. So unlike canon where Kirito full-out died, she was only left at the brink of 'death'.<br/>Let me know what you think in the comments below! And Happy Holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fly Towards the Core of this World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fly.<br/>No matter the distance, fly through the skies to the core of this world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asuna blinked, dully registering the orange rays seeping through her windows.</p><p>Slowly, she took the NerveGear off her head and stood up, blinking blearily as her eyes adjusted to the new brightness of her new surroundings.</p><p>Swallowing back her cries of frustration, she numbly pulled a parka over her t-shirt and sweatpants before leaving the house, uncaring if she was going out in public wearing such a sloppy outfit lazily put together.</p><p>As she sat beside Kirito, words lodged in her throat, joining the bottleneck of frustration.</p><p>Should she apologize? Should she just cry and wail and leave? Should she even say anything? What good would words do?</p><p>The door opened and she tensed. Instinctively, she felt her hand wrap around the umbrella she brought- why did she even bring that? It’s becoming a new habit it seems- as she whipped around to face-</p><p>Suguha.</p><p>A very startled Suguha who was going cross-eyed from staring at the umbrella brandished before her face.</p><p>Asuna relaxed, letting the umbrella drop before she skewered one of the poor girl’s eyes.</p><p>“Hey, Asuna.” Suguha said awkwardly.</p><p>“Hi, Suguha.” Asuna said, giving her a smile but it was evidently forced.</p><p>After rescuing her from near death in ALfheim, Asuna had thanked Leafa before turning around and promptly logging out lest she breaks down in front of the girl. The weight of her failure had cast a veil over her like a storm cloud, making her ignore Leafa’s calls as she focused on simply <em>getting away</em> from the metaphorical cloud before lighting struck her.</p><p>Rather redundant considering the position they were in now, she realized with wry irony.</p><p>Suguha said nothing and busied herself with refilling the vase of tulips with fresh water- maybe Asuna should bring lilies next time. Those were pretty.</p><p>Asuna turned around and clasped Kirito’s hand, the pulse on his wrist a small solace that anchored her for the moment.</p><p>“..................he’s trapped on top of Yggdrasil.” Suguha said, no longer beating around the bush.</p><p>“Yes.” Asuna replied without turning around.</p><p>Suguha placed the vase down and finally turned around to face Asuna.</p><p>“So, you wanted to play the valiant heroine and rescue him by yourself?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m not doing this for glory-” Asuna defended but Suguha cut her off.</p><p>“That’s not what this is about!” Suguha snapped. “This-you-I- Urrrrrgh! God! You’re just like him!”</p><p>Asuna blinked, unsure who Suguha was comparing her to.</p><p>“Onii-chan you.....you’re just like him. Always pushing others away, always trying to do everything on your own, always bottling it all up inside......” Suguha trailed off as her eyes filled with tears she tried to rapidly blink away.</p><p>She looked so vulnerable.....so young. Asuna hesitated, contemplating placing a hand on Suguha’s shoulder for comfort but decided against it. She....she doesn’t want to cross anymore boundaries.</p><p>“I...I knew he was adopted before he did a-and even after he found out and tried to push me away I.....I still.....he was still my brother and I loved him. But then the whole SAO Incident happened and.......”</p><p>With a start, Asuna saw a glistening stream trail down Suguha’s face as the younger girl’s shoulders trembled, fists clenched.</p><p>“I cried....I c-cried for the first time in years but I didn’t care because I was <em>terrified</em>. I didn’t want to lose him. I didn’t want him to die thinking I... thinking I didn’t care about him just because we weren’t blood-related!</p><p>“I miss my onii-chan. I just want my brother back but I don’t know what to do. I want to help. You know what to do but you still keep pushing me away and keeping secrets so....so.......”</p><p>She glared at Asuna but they weren’t aimed at her with hatred, rather it was laden with frustration.</p><p>“So why do you keep doing this alone?! Why do you act as though you’re the only one who wants to save him? As though you’re the only one who cares?! As though.....” her voice hiccupped. “As though you’re the only one who thinks he’s your family.....”</p><p>But did onii-chan consider her family really? Or did he simply tolerate her out of obligation? After all, her family was the one who gave him a roof over his head, clothes on his back and food on the table.</p><p>‘Who is she really?’ ‘Do I really know her?’</p><p>She may have been younger but she wasn’t blind. She knew those were the unsettling thoughts running in his head.</p><p>She saw the insecure glances Kirito shot her when he thought she wasn’t looking, she saw how he’d gaze longingly from the window of his room when he thought she was focused on kendo katas, his heart lost before turning back to online gaming for security.</p><p>“Suguha......” this time, Asuna did put a hand on her shoulder. “Kirito does love you.”</p><p>“How would you know?” Suguha asked, harsher than she intended.</p><p>“Because Kirito is a caring person like that.” Asuna said. “I know, he doesn’t show it. But deep down, he’s always been an accepting person.</p><p>“I think.....I understand why Kirito loves gaming. I was never passionate about it and....” her eyes drifted down, ashamed as she remembered the negative mindset she had at the start of the whole nightmare.</p><p>“I didn’t care. I didn’t care if I died in the game. I didn’t care about the risks. I just....gave up. In my eyes, what did it matter? It was just a fabricated world where no one knew each other.</p><p>“But then.....” she looked at Suguha straight in the eye. “I met your brother. And after spending 2 years in SAO, I discovered that the virtual world and the real world weren’t that different.</p><p>“You meet anyone and everyone yet, at times you know no one. The world is vast, yet it’s also suffocating. I learned.....that even in a fabricated world of all things, you can meet people.” She gave Kirito’s hand a heartfelt squeeze. “You can meet people who <em>care</em>.”</p><p>She turned back to Suguha. “It’s pointless to ask who someone truly is. Kirito taught me that by simply accepting and believing, the way you perceive others defines their true self.”</p><p>“What’s your point?” Suguha asked, voice soft.</p><p>“I’ve seen your brother accept numerous people in a virtual world and come to care for them like family. You were his family long before any of us came into the picture. So, what right do we have to have something you don’t as his sibling?” Asuna pointed out.</p><p>Suguha bit her lip and Asuna decided to drive the point home.</p><p>“He mentioned you before. He mentioned how he did have regrets before getting trapped in SAO....and mentioned how his biggest regret was the fact that he never got a chance to close the gap between the two of you.” Asuna said gently.</p><p>Suguha’s head snapped up. Her eyes narrowed, wondering if Asuna was using honeyed words to give false pity but saw only open honesty shining in Asuna’s hazel eyes.</p><p>“You’re his sister, Suguha. I can see that now, regardless of bloodlines.” Asuna said, gently patting her head like how Kirito used to when they were closer.</p><p>“Let’s rescue him together, okay?”</p><p>Suguha blinked. She fumbled before finding the words.</p><p>“You’ll let me help?” she asked.</p><p>Asuna nodded, expression contrite.</p><p>“It was stupid of me to rush in head-first and it was selfish of me not to include you. You’re his sister, if there’s anyone who should help me save him, it’s you. It took you saving me to see that I can’t do this alone.</p><p>“And....you’re my friend. I shouldn’t have betrayed your trust like that.” Asuna looked back at her, eyes expressing earnest remorse. “Can you forgive me?”</p><p>Suguha smiled and grasped her hand. She nodded and Asuna right then and there that the simple gesture alone already told her the words left unspoken.</p><p>“Let’s go save onii-chan.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Leafa-chan! Asuna! I’ve been looking everywhere for you two.”</p><p>Leafa startled as she came face-to-face with an enthusiastic Recon. Behind her Asuna blinked, surprised that Leafa’s friend/classmate/in-game mentor was here. Wasn’t he captured by Salamanders?</p><p>“Re-recon? Weren’t you captured by Salamanders?” Leafa asked. Leave it to her to ask their questions aloud.</p><p>“I poisoned them all and escaped.” Recon revealed, looking rather proud of himself.</p><p>“Anyways, what have you two been up to?” he asked.</p><p>Asuna and Leafa glanced at one another, a silent message passing through.</p><p>“We’re going to clear Yggdrasil.” Both girls revealed.</p><p>For a moment, Recon could’ve sworn his AmuSphere glitched alongside his brain as the audacity of what they said registered.</p><p>“WHAT?!” he asked, positive he actually blurted that out in the real world too.</p><p>Leafa nodded. “With the three of us. Her, you and me.” She added.</p><p>“I-I see.” He did a double-take when he realized she included him. “EH?!”</p><p>Asuna knew she should feel guilty for dragging him into this as an unwilling accomplice........but then again, they needed all the help they could get.</p><p>She’s pragmatic like that.</p><p>And hey, he's still standing there instead of running away so that counts as something.</p><p>“Yui.” Asuna called, summoning her pixie daughter.</p><p>“What is it Mama?” she asked from her shoulder.</p><p>“During the fight, did you figure anything out about the guardians?” Asuna asked.</p><p>“Individually their stats aren’t that high but their sheer numbers are overwhelming. It’s almost as if the area is designed to be impossible to overcome.” Yui explained.</p><p>“So, they use quantity to make up for quality. When one goes against them all, it’s like one massive invincible boss.” Asuna mused.</p><p>“However, with mama’s skill proficiency, it may be possible to break through momentarily.” Yui said.</p><p>It wasn’t naïve belief or empty reassurance, Yui stated them as facts. Asuna knew Yui was right. She may not brag about it but she was &lt;&lt;The Flash&gt;&gt; in SAO for a reason.</p><p>Nodding, Asuna turned to look at the two Slyphs, expression grim but resolved to see this through.</p><p>“You guys, I’m sorry, but can you put up with my selfishness this time? We’re running out of time.” Asuna said.</p><p>
  <em>“One week, Asuna.”</em>
</p><p>She shoved her disdain for Sugou aside. Like hell she’s going to waste her focus on him of all things.</p><p>“If there’s something I can do, you can count on me.” Leafa said without hesitation. “And that goes for him too.” She added, playfully nudging Leafa.</p><p>“Eeeh?” Recon sighed, seemingly accepting the wagon he’s been dumped on. “Alright. Leafa-chan and I are one in body and soul after all.”</p><p>He received a punch to the back of his head for that.</p><p>“Don’t get ahead of yourself!” Leafa warned.</p><p>“Sorry.” Recon hurriedly placated before he faced more of her fury.</p><p>“Let’s do our best.” Leafa said, stretching an arm out.</p><p>Recon was quick to placed his own two hands on top of hers.</p><p>Asuna smiled, grateful to not be alone in this. Nostalgia sparked in her as she recalled a similar camaraderie with her SAO friends.</p><p>She placed her hand on top of theirs and Yui added her tiny one to the top as well.</p><p>“Thanks, you two.” Asuna thanked.</p><p>With that said, she turned serious. The time for sentiments was over. They had a Grand Quest to conquer.</p><p>“I’ll deal with the guardians. Stayin back and healing me shouldn’t make them target you.” Asuna said.</p><p>Each of them nodded, understanding the role they had to play.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>With that said, she once again stepped through the ivory marbled doors. Only this time, she no longer did so alone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Leafa and Recon’s chants rang alongside the ring of her blade against guardians. It was a morbid dance that resonated through her core as she soared, spun, swirled, stabbed and slashed.</p><p>One guardian after another fell before her. Her health bar depleted and extended, moving forward and backward like waves. Arms and legs delivered punches, blocks and kicks respectively; speed and instincts were push to the limit to stay one step ahead and every fiber of strength was unleashed without limits.</p><p>“Wow....” Recon breathed, in awe of the tenacious Undine. She was ruthless but graceful, relentless but precise.</p><p>“But there’s too many!” Leafa said, sweat dripping down her brow.</p><p>Sure enough, the moment Asuna blinked, 4 guardians became 400 and barely a second later, 4000.</p><p>They stood together, forming a wall that blocked out the light from atop the dome, shrouding Asuna, Leafa and Recon like an ominous storm cloud.</p><p>Asuna simply gritted her teeth and pushed forward.</p><p>It didn’t matter if she stabbed or slashed, if she nicked or skewered, if she punched or kicked or threw- they just. Kept. Coming.</p><p>‘There’s no end to them!’</p><p>Her eyes widened as multiple guardians barreled towards her. She blocked the first two and narrowly avoided the third, only for the fourth and many others behind it to knock her back, pain flaring as blades left their mark.</p><p>“Recon!” Leafa alerted.</p><p>He nodded and both unleashed healing magic. Combined with Asuna’s own magic, the Undine was far from dying just yet.</p><p>Recon’s relief was short-lived when he noticed with horror that the Guardian Knights’ attention was now on him and Leafa.</p><p>“Why are they targeting us?” he asked.</p><p>“Their AIs probably run on different algorithms than other monsters.” Leafa deduced. “In that case, it’s pointless to divide roles.”</p><p>She turned around, fingers wrapped around the hilt of her sword, ready to assist Asuna in direct combat-</p><p>Only for Recon’s hand to grasped hers urgently, stopping her.</p><p>“Leafa-chan, I don’t really understand but this is important, right?” Recon asked.</p><p>“That’s right. It’s not just a game. Not now that is.” She confirmed grimly.</p><p>His ears twitched back, his unsure face steeled with resolve and he turned around, eyes more serious than she’s ever seen.</p><p>“I’ll do something about it!” he swore.</p><p>Before she could ask further, he took off.</p><p>“R-recon?!” Leafa asked.</p><p>He ignored her and focused on chanting, using his magic to get rid of the guardians in front of him, gradually making his way towards the main horde.</p><p>“You idiot!” Leafa yelled. She turned to check on Asuna and realized she had other priorities. “Oh no!”</p><p>She healed Asuna just in time for her to narrowly dodge another two guardians. Missing their target, they turned their sights towards Leafa but were swiftly dealt with by Recon.</p><p>“Recon, that’s enough! Run outside, get out of here!” Leafa pleaded, trying to get through to him. What was he planning?!</p><p>All she got in reply was a smile. Reassuring but apologetic.</p><p><strong><em>“Ek kalla svartr</em></strong> <strong><em>tjúgari, hverfa himni....”</em></strong></p><p>Leafa’s eyes widened. “That’s....dark magic?!”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Brott regin, gapa.....NIÕAFJOLL!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>The result was as bright as the sun with the power of a nuclear explosion.</p><p>A gap formed in the seemingly impregnable horde of guardians, a flickering green, yellow and purple Remain Light in the middle of it.</p><p>“Self-destruction magic? The death penalty for that is pretty serious.....” her lip quivered and she shut her eyes to hold back tears.</p><p>“You really <em>are</em> an idiot!” she wailed.</p><p>Unfortunately, Asuna had no time to despair. She couldn’t let Recon’s sacrifice be in vain.</p><p>‘Almost....almost....almost-!’</p><p>Pressing themselves shoulder to shoulder, the guardians efficiently blocked her off, knocking her back in the process like a battering ram.</p><p>The force of impact from that alone made her health bar deplete to yellow. She opened her mouth to chant a healing spell, only for her words to be cut off by a cry of pain as multiple blades plunged themselves into her torso and arm.</p><p>Leafa gasped at the gruesome sight. The guardians coldly kicked Asuna down and the Slyph despaired further as the gap Recon sacrificed himself to make sealed itself.</p><p>‘That’s too much this.....’ despite her despair, she forced herself to heal Asuna still.</p><p>‘This is just.....’ Asuna’s bar was still red and barely extending despite her efforts.</p><p>Two guardians surrounded her, blades poised for execution. Leafa could defend herself.....but that would mean leaving Asuna vulnerable.</p><p>She stood her ground, unflinching as she glared at the emotionless NPCs. She steeled herself, ready to feel those blades hack off her limbs-</p><p>A battle cry roared nearby, spilled from the throats of hundreds.</p><p>Asuna and Leafa’s heads whipped around to see the Slyphs, green wings glittering soaring towards their aid.</p><p>“Why?” Leafa asked no one in particular.</p><p>The guttural growl of beasts, mighty wings flapping came next.</p><p>“The Cait Sith’s dragoons?” Asuna noticed. But why were they-?</p><p>“Sorry we’re late.” Sakuya, Lord of the Slyph race said.</p><p>“Sorry~! It took some time to get our gear ready.” Alicia, Lord of the Caith Sith race piped in.</p><p>With their greetings and apologies made, both lords joined in the battle, relaying their orders to their respective troops.</p><p>“Dragoons! Breath attack at the ready!” “Slyphs, subsequent attack at the ready!”</p><p>Blazing infernos poured from the mouths of dragoons and the Slyph’s Fenrir Storm came upon the guardians like a rain-full of shooting stars.</p><p>With the combined efforts of both the Slyphs and Caith Siths, they utterly decimated the Guardian Knights’ force.</p><p>“Thank you! Thank you, both of you so much!” Leafa thanked the two leaders profusely.</p><p>“No need. We’re indebted to that Undine after all.” Sakuya said diplomatically.</p><p>“And arming this raid party was only possible with his huge donation.” Alicia added cheekily but no less sincere.</p><p>Sakuya snapped her fan closed and raised it high.</p><p>“All units, charge!”</p><p>Asuna couldn’t deny that it was a glorious sight. To see the Slyphs and Cait Siths fight side by side, both working in tune despite their vast differences.</p><p>She parried a guardian and was surprised to see Leafa appear behind her as the Slyph dealt with another guardian that tried to sneak up on her.</p><p>Asuna smirked, Leafa smirked back as the two girls stood back to back, green wings hovering with blue.</p><p>“Watch my back!” Asuna said.</p><p>“Leave it to me.” Leafa replied with assertive support.</p><p>Sure enough, Asuna realized her instincts no longer told her to look over her shoulder for she didn’t need to. If she moved left, Leafe would move right; if she moved up, she moved down.</p><p>Being able to dance the song of battle with someone else, side by side with this level of natural trust and camaraderie, it was as though Kirito was beside her once more.</p><p>‘Your brother would be proud of you, Suguha. I know it.’ Asuna thought fondly.</p><p>As another wave was decimated by the dragoons’ flames, hope surged as a gap revealed itself once more.</p><p>Pushing her wings to the limit, Asuna charged towards it.</p><p>She was going to make it this time.</p><p>She <em>had </em>to make it.</p><p>The Guardian Knights tried the same tactic as before, pressing themselves shoulder-to-shoulder, ready to ram her back.</p><p>“ASUNA!” Noticing this, Leafa tossed her sword towards Asuna.</p><p>Asuna caught it, pressing both blades together.</p><p>A roar of raw resolve burst forth from her throat, challenging the obstacle before her as every drop of magic and every ounce of strength was poured into this attack.</p><p>“Go.....go, Asuna.” Leafa whispered.</p><p>“GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”</p><p>Asuna pushed through wave after waves of guardians like a harpoon thrusting through the body of schools of fish.</p><p>Finally, she burst through them all. Gone was the dimness the bodies of guardians had shrouded her in as the light at the top of the dome shone upon her. Both blades, that of a rapier and katana, buried themselves into the bud-like center of the entrance.</p><p>Down below, Sakuya smiled, relieved that the Undine succeeded and that she herself managed to repay the debt she owed her.</p><p>“All units, fall back! We’re withdrawing!” she ordered.</p><p>Leafa smiled, her heart soaring as high as Yggdrasil itself.</p><p>‘Fly.</p><p>‘No matter the distance......</p><p>‘No matter the distance, fly through the skies....to the core of this world.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Asuna injected her rapier into the slight gap, trying to force it to open to no avail.</p><p>She panted, her chest still heaving with exertion from her fight with the Guardian Knights.</p><p>She’s made it, didn’t she? She’s gotten past the guardians, she fought her way through with her own two hands, she was standing here, both feet planted on the entrance, so why wasn’t anything happened? Was there a lag? Another glitch? Oh god, please not a virus.</p><p>“Yui!” she called.</p><p>“On it, mama.” Yui said, placing both hands on the entrance.</p><p>Seconds barely passed but to Asuna, they felt like hours stretching. It stretched on like a bowstring, taut and ready to snap at any moment.</p><p>“Mama, this door isn’t locked by a quest flag. It’s under the authority of system administrators.” Yui revealed, a tremor in her voice.</p><p>Asuna felt a pit form in her stomach.</p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked, hearing her own voice waver.</p><p>No....it couldn’t be. After all that, all the blood, sweat and tears, all the pain and violence, don’t tell her-</p><p>“This door was never intended to be accessible to players!” Yui confirmed, just as distraught.</p><p>Asuna’s eyes widened, her knees growing weak. She collapsed to her knees, unsure whether to laugh, cry, scream, pull her hair out or all of the above.</p><p>The ‘Grand Quest’ was nothing but a farce all this time.</p><p>And she played along without knowing it, falling hook, line and sinker. She soared onwards, thinking she’s reached the sky Kirito was caged in only to hit rock-bottom.</p><p>“Mama!”</p><p>Yui’s distressed cry snapped her out of her despair. Shooting up to her feet, she tensed upon seeing the Guardian Knights surrounding them.</p><p>So this was it? This was how her ‘quest’ will end?</p><p>She’s come this far, she’s fought this hard, only to be stopped by a damn gate that’s only accessible to bloody system administra-</p><p>‘No, wait......’</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sheathing her rapier, she cupped her hands and a..... card fell into her grasp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yui flew up and grasped the card in both of her tiny hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This......” she gasped upon realizing what it truly was. “This contains an access code for System Administrators.”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>‘That’s it!’</p><p>Quickly, she whipped the card out, passing it to her daughter.</p><p>“Yui, use this.” She said.</p><p>Yui nodded, wasting no time in transferring the code from the card into the entrance. Asuna’s eyes darted between Yui, the entrance and the guardians, well aware everything was hanging on a fickle tightrope.</p><p>Ivory marble rumbled under her feet. She spread her wings as the bud-like entrance unfolded before them, pure blinding light seeping from the widening gaps.</p><p>“We’ll be teleported. Mama! Your hand!” Yui said.</p><p>Asuna reached out, her hand gargantuan in her daughter’s tiny hands that barely wrapped around her fingers.</p><p>A light blue hue enveloped them.</p><p>Like an exploding star, the same glow encompassed the confines of Yggdrasil as Yui and Asuna were teleported away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I managed to keep the flow in Suguha's conversation with Asuna well-written. Ngl, if I was in Suguha's place, I'd be just as.....idk, upset? Angry? Frustrated? I mean, think about it. Suguha is not only young but the fact that a random girl who met her brother in a fabricated virtual world could forge such a strong bond with him in 2 years compared to Suguha, his sister, who's known him longer.......that's gotta sting. In her shoes, I'd definitely feel a bit hurt as a younger sibling myself.<br/>Again, I know this fight scene here wasn't as detailed compared to the previous chapter but I hope it's not subpar. Let me know your opinion in the comments below.<br/>Fingers crossed, I can update ASAP. Wish me luck!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>